Phönixfedern
by Fayet
Summary: NEUES KAPITEL! Sequel zu Aus der Asche Wie Severus Snape versucht, nach dem allerletzten Kampf die Scherben seines Lebens wieder zuzusammenzuklauben und zu kleben.. und nicht nur er sitzt vor Scherben. Kapitel XXV da.. evil grin
1. Prolog

Phönixfedern  
  
Erklärung:  
  
Phönixfedern ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Aus der Asche". Nachdem ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit soviele positive Reviews bekommen habe, und unter anderen von Luise so nett nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt wurde, entschloss ich mich, eine zu Schreiben. Da "Aus der Asche" als eigenständige Geschichte gesehen ist, und das auch so bleiben soll, habe ich mich entschlossen, ein Sequel dazu zu schreiben, das mit "Phönixfedern" vorliegt. Es ist empfehlenswert, "Aus der Asche" zu lesen, da sonst zusammenhänge, die hier erwähnt werden, verloren gehen.  
  
Prolog  
  
Wie lange standen wir dort, inmitten des Schlachfeldes? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die Zeitabstände sind verwackelt, zu verwischt, um noch eine klare Erinnerung abzugeben.  
  
Es muss gegen Mittag gewesen sein, als Auroren eintrafen. Athur Weasly, mit seiner Frau und Ginny, die einzige Überlebende von sovielen Kindern. Welche Opfer hat diese Familie gebracht?  
  
Ich saß im Krater, auf einem Stein, Fawkes in meinen Armen, an die Wunde in meiner Seite gepresst, die jetzt stechend schmerzte. Harry Potter saß mir gegenüber. Wir haben beide geschwiegen. Wie ein Versprechen, das keiner von uns beiden etwas sagen würde, saßen wir beide da und haben einfach gewartet. Worauf wir gewartet haben? Auf die Auroren, würde ich heute sagen. Aber das wäre nicht wahr, und ich weiß es. Wir haben auf das Ende der Welt gewartet.  
  
Inmitten sovieler Toten, inmitten des Blutes und der Stille, in der man immer noch die Schreie höhren konnte, inmitten dieses Grauens, saßen wir und warteten. Nach so einem Kampf kann sich die Welt doch nicht einfach weiterdrehen. Nach so einem Kampf muss sie doch den Atem anhalten, stillstehen. Wenigstens einen Augenblick.  
  
Aber diesen Gefallen tat sie uns nicht. Sie drehte sich weiter, die Sonne stieg hinauf, die Vögel begannen zu singen. Wie konnten sie singen, wo wir hier saßen, und warteten? Es ist mir bis heute unerklärlich. Aber sie sangen damals, und sie singen noch heute.  
  
"Harry!" Molly schrie auf, als sie den Krater erreichten. Beide stürzten hinunter, rissen den Jungen an sich, streichelten und herzten. Ginny umklammerte ihn. Allen liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Nur Harry Potter schwieg. Er sagte nichts. Keine Begrüßung, keine Tränen. Als wäre er tot.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachte ich diese Szene. Ich hätte wirklich sterben sollen, Stunden vorher, im Kampf, oder wenigstens erfrieren. Aber dieses Glück hatte ich nicht. Ich will nicht behaupten, das ich nie Glück hatte. Aber zumindestens zu dieser Zeit hatte ich kein Stüc davon. Anscheinend hat jemand anderes dieses Glück gerade nötiger gehabt als ich.  
  
"Severus?" Ein alter Bekannter von mir, Auror beim Ministerium, kam auf mich zu. Ich sah hoch, lächelte ihn an. Er stand vor mir, betrachte mich, verwundert, erstaunt. Warum hast du überlebt? Diese Frage, niemals hat sie mir jemand gestellt, niemals, dabei müssen soviele sie gedacht haben. Ich wünschte, sie hätte sie gestellt.  
  
An diesem Punkt der Geschichte muss ich das Bewußtsein verloren haben, denn als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, lag ich in einem Bett in Sankt Mungos. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund schmerzte mein ganzer Körper. Warum schmerzte er? Ich hatte doch nur die kleine Wunde an der Seite.  
  
Die nächsten Tage - oder waren es Wochen? - verbrachte ich in einem permanenten Zustand der Ohnmacht. Wenn ich erwachte, dann nur für sehr kurz. Wie Watte kommt mir diese Zeit heute vor, weich, weiß, wattig eben. Als wäre ich permanent in einer Wolke gewesen, verhüllt. Schwebend.  
  
Der Absturz kam erst später, nachdem mein Körper wieder einigermaßen zusammengeflickt war. Dafür fiel ich tiefer, als ich je in meinem Leben fallen wollte. Abgrundtief.  
  
27.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	2. Kapitel I

Kapitel I.  
  
Das erste, was ich nach einer 'Entlassung' aus Sankt Mungos erledigte, war ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Ich war lange in Sankt Mungos gewesen. Ich habe selbst heute keine Ahnung, was sie mit mir gemacht haben. Und warum sie mich so lange festgehalten hatten. Fest stand nur, das ich ein freier Mann war, sobald ich entlassen wurde.  
  
Ich hatte keinen Sickel bei mir, als ich den "Tropfenden Kessel" betrat. Eigentlich war es wie immer. An allen Tischen saßen Hexen und Zauberer, Zwerge, ein paar Halbriesen. Alles, was einen Bierkrug heben konnte, eben. Wenigstens das war noch wie früher. Dachte ich.  
  
Irgendwann während des Kampfes war mir mein Zauberstab abhanden gekommen. Ich war also so gut wie hilflos. Ohne Zauberstab konnte ich ja noch nicht einmal die Winkelgasse betreten. Das erste, was ich erledigen musste, war ein Ausflug zu Gringotts.  
  
Die schwere Tür des "Tropfenden Kessels" schwang hinter mir zu, und ich atmete den typischen Kneipengerch ein. Warmes Bier, Schweiß, Zigaretten, billiges Parfum. Es war voll, und alle redeten laut durcheinander. Zu meinem Glück saß kein Bekannter an einem der Tische. Konversation war noch nie eine meiner vorlieben, und das, was man so schön salopp Small-talk nennt, ist meiner Meinung nach für geistige Vegitarier.  
  
Ich kämpfte mich durch die heftig miteinander diskutierende Menge hindurch, und gelangte irgendwann zum Tresen. Tom erkannte mich. "Severus Snape, welch eine Freude!" rief er, sobald ich über der Theke hing. Freude? Freude? War in meinem Gedächtnis eine Lücke, oder hatte Tom früher mehr ein etwas..distanzierteres Verhältnis zu mir gehabt? Schließlich war meine ehemalige Stammkneipe der "Drachenzahn" in der Noctungasse gewesen. Dort waren die entsprechenden Kreise verkehrt, in dennen ein Spion Informationen bekam. Eine unerläßliche Informationsquelle.  
  
Anscheind war Tom das auf unerklärliche Weise abhandengekommen. Und einigen andere auch. Denn sobald Tom meinen Namen laut ausrief, verstummte das Geplapper und Geschwätz um mich herum schlagartig. Es wurde still. Zu still, für meinen Geschmack.  
  
"Tom, was soll das?" zischte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Laut lachend holte er aus, und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Er fragt, was das soll. Nicht zu fassen. Severus Snape fragt, was das soll." Einige Hexen kicherten verhalten. Mehr oder weniger verstört hing ich über dem Bartresen. Diese Erfahrung gehörte definitv in die Kategorie: Meine Alpträume, und warum sie niemals real werden sollen. Was zum Mephistoles war hier los?  
  
"Tom, tu mir einen Gefallen. Beende sofort die Maskarade hier und mach mir den Eingang zur Winkelgasse auf." Instinktiv sprach ich leise, ein wenig drohend. Aber womit könnte ich denn drohen? Tom jedoch nickte nur. "Klar, aber ich kann nicht weg. Pressilia! Mach Severus mal den Eingang zur Winkelgasse auf."  
  
Hinter mit tauchte eine kichernde Hexe auf, und ich folgte ihr aus der Kneipe. Dahinter tippte sie an die Mauer, und der Eingang zur Winkelgasse öffnete sich. "Besten Dank" knurrte ich, und betrat die Gasse, in der das vertraute Gewühl herrschte.  
  
Wie immer beeilte ich mich. Einkaufen zählte niemals zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, egal, was ich brauchte. Es muss schnell gehen, und unkompliziert sein. Für ausgedehnte Shoppingtouren besitze ich nicht den nötigen Nerv.  
  
Ich eilte an den Schaufenstern vorbei, versucht, mir einzureden, das alles wie immer wäre. Aber das war es nicht. Auffällig viele Blicke folgten mir, zuviele Köpfe drehten sich nach mir um. Ich war froh, als ich in Gringotts ankam.  
  
Nachdem ich mich in meinem Verließ bedient hatte, und mich mit etwas Geld in der Tasche wie ins Gewühl stürzte, fühlte ich mich innerlich..erleichtert. Was hatte ich erwartet, das mir das Ministerium das Verließ eingefroren hatte? Irgendwie schon, so peinlich es ist, es zuzugeben. Aber es war gut gegangen.  
  
Die Ladenglocke klingelte leise, als die Tür bei Ollivander's hinter mir zuschwang. Ich mag den dunklen Laden. Er hat etwas..beruhigendes. Die großen, hohen Regal, die kühle Luft und die abertausenden von Pappschachteln, in dennen die kostbarsten Zauberstäbe lagen, haben auf mich eine Auswirkung, wie ein blubbernder Kessel. Sanft. Auch damals verfehlte diese Ausstrahlung ihre Wirkung nicht. Das tat sie nie.  
  
"Ahh..Mr. Snape. Ich sehe." Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Mr. Ollivander auf, flink wie ein Wiesel und zuvorkommend. "Guten Tag." Freundlich lächelte er mir zu. "Setzen sie sich, setzen sie sich..so eine Tragödie. So ein schöner Stab... ich weiß noch wie heute, wie ich ihnen diesen Stab verkauft hatte.. so jung waren sie damals." Ich musste mir das knurren vergreifen. Jung? Das war vor knapp zehn Jahren. Zehn Jahre..welche Ewigkeit. "Und sie brauchen einen neuen Stab..schauen wir mal. Wie immer?" Ich zuckte die Schulter. "Was sie dahaben." Immer noch lächelnd verschwand Mr. Ollivander im hinteren Teil des Ladens, wühlte dort, und kam mit einigen Pappschachteln zurück. "Hier haben wir etwas schönes..12 Zoll..deutsche Eiche..probieren sie..Nein, lieber nicht. Nein. Und was ist hiermit? Einhorhaar, Rotbuche.. Nein, auch nicht. Aber das hier - japanische Kirsche, Phönixfedern, ähnlich wie ihr alter." Ich nahm den Stab, wog ihn in der Hand - er war schwerer als der alte - und hatte auf einmal dieses schöne, warme Gefühl. Ich nickte. "Perfekt, wirklich perfekt." Schließlich hatte ich bezahlt und verließ den Laden. Was brauchte ich noch?  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, Kleidungssücke, Zutaten, Kessel; Federn, Pergamente und Bücher zu kaufen. Vieles, was mir gehörte, lag unter den Trümmern Hogwarts - und ich hatte wirklich nicht den Nerv, dort nach Büchern zu graben. Außerdem gibt es keinen würdigeren Tod für ein Buch, als begraben zu werden. Trotzdem ist es um manche Kostbarkeiten schade. Sehr.  
  
Bevor ich nach wieder nach Hause, nach Snape Manor, dem Haus meiner Familie, in dem ich notgedrungen würde wohnen müssen, apparierte, wollte ich einen letzten Abstecher in die Noctungasse machen, und mich endgültig von Severus Snape, dem Death Eater, verabschieden.  
  
Ich muss nicht breit erklären, welche Überraschung die Noctungasse - oder das, was ehemals die Noctungasse gewesen war, für mich darstellte. Die Gasse war verwaist, Geschäfte leer, der Pub geschlossen. Sie hatten sie ausgemerzt, das schwarze Herz Londons. Die Straße des Zwielichts. Nichts war mehr davon übrig.  
  
Überrascht blieb ich stehen und beobachtet, wie einige Auroren einen kleinen Laden leeräumten. Es war der letzte Laden gewesen, ein Laden, in dem ich mich gerne mit illegalen Giften eingedeckt hatte. "Weitergehen!" versuchte mich ein Auror zuverscheuchen. Dann betrachtete er mich näher. "Snape, Severus?" fragte er. Ich nickte verhalten. "He, Arthur!" Ein Mann, in amtliche Roben gekleidet, löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam auf mich zu.  
  
Erst, als er näherkam, erkannte ich Arthur Weasly. "Mr. Snape" begrüßte er mich und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. "Mr. Weasly. Was ist hier alles passiert? Gott und die Welt scheint mich zu kenen. Außerdem herrscht eine gewisse..Unruhe." Weasly seufzte. "Sie sind erst heute entlassen worden, korrekt?" Ich nickte. "Dann kommen sie mit, sie haben eine Menge verpaßt. He Bill, ich mache kurz Pause!" Einer der Auroren hob den Arm und winkte zurück.  
  
Ich war nie ein großer Freund von den Weaslys gewesen. Sie waren eine nette Familie, und ich hatte nie mit einem von ihnen Probleme gehabt. Aber besser Informationen von Arthur Weasly, als dumm sterben. Man verzeihe die Ausdrucksweise, aber sie erklärt am besten meine Unwissenheit.  
  
Arthur ging vorweg, und ich folgte ihm in einn Pub, in dem wir uns an einen Tisch setzten und Getränke bestelten. Dann erklärte er mir, was ich verpasst hatte.  
  
27.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	3. Monolog Kapitel II

Kapitel II.  
  
"Nun, Mr. Snape. Sie haben wirklich nichts mitbekommen? Dabei spricht die ganze Welt davon. Nun ja.. in Sankt Mungos funktioniert die Nachrichten weitergabe wohl nicht so schnell, wie draußen.  
  
Um es mehr oder weniger kurz zu machen.. Das Gelände, wo Hogwarts stand, ist von Ministerium gesichert worden. Alle Toten sind identifiziert worden, und begraben. Ich werde ihnen nachher einige Unterlagen geben, denn ich denke, sie haben ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Es sind über 400 Personen getötet worden, darunter viele Schüler, Lehrer. Laut offiziellen Angaben sind fast alle Death Eater getötet worden- Azkaban wird wohl leer bleiben. Inoffiziell sind noch genügend am Leben. Leider sind die aber unanstastbar. Sie und Harry gelten als die einzigen überlebenden des direkten Kampfes. Obwohl es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie Harry es geschafft hat, dort hinaus zu kommen.  
  
Und natürlich weiß mittlerweile die ganze Zaubererwelt bescheid. Der Tagesprophet hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, das muss man schon sagen. Harrys Heldenstatus ist..ernorm. Die Welt betrachten ihn als Retter, was er ja auch ist.. aber es wird übertrieben. Einige sprechen sogar von einer Art..Messias. Ich sehe, sie halten das auch für überbewertet.  
  
Im Übrigens sind sämtliche beschuldigungen von ihnen genommen worden. Nachdem ihre wahre Tätigkeit als Spion ans Licht gekommen ist, ist ihr Name sozusagen wieder reingewaschen. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. Nein, winken sie nicht ab. Ich möchte ihre Tätigkeit nicht ausgeübt haben. Wundern sie sich nicht, falls ihnen der Merlin Orden verliehen würde, sie hätte ihn verdient. Harry wird ihn natürlich bekommen. Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, das er ihn verdient.  
  
Oh, mein Pieper. Sie entschuldigen...ich muss leider wieder an die Arbeit. Ich schicke ihnen heute abend die Unterlagen per Eule. Snape Manor, richtig? Gut. Heute abend, dann. Übrigens: Es gibt noch etwas..aber kaufen sie sich einen Tagespropheten, dann sind sie informiert.  
  
Nichts zu danken. Auf Wiedersehen" 


	4. Der Tagesprophet Kapitel III

Der Tagesprophet  
  
  
Der Junge, der schweigt  
  
RK, London  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat, Bezwinger Voldemorts, hat, wie uns heute aus zuverlässigen Quellen mitgeteilt wurde, seit einigen Wochen kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Der Junge, der momentan bei Arthur Weasly, dessen Name jedem unserer regelmäßigen Leser bekannt ist, wohnt, hat seit dem folgenschweren Kampf auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei uns Zauberrei, keinerlei Zauberei mehr ausgfeführt. Laut unserem Informanten, der aus verständlichen Gründen ungenannt bleiben möchte, weigert er sich, seinen Zauberstab anzurühren, oder einen Besen zu besteigen, um Quiddtich zu spielen. Besonders letzteres dürfte einen Verlust für unsere Quiddtich-Jugen darstellen, denn Mr. Potter hat über einen längeren Zeitraum äußerst erfolgreich als Sucher aktiv gespielt. Laut unserer Quelle hat der Verlust seiner besten Freunde, des Jungen R. Weasly, Sohn Arthur Weaslys und H. Granger, einer Muggelstämmigen, die beide im Kampf ihr Leben verloren, sehr getroffen.   
Leider konnten unsere Reporter, die vor Ort versuchten, ein Gespräch mit ihm oder Arthur Weaslys zu führen, keinerlei Informationen bekommen. Bleibt uns nur zu hoffen, das der Junge der überlebt hat, sich nicht von der Zauberei abwenden wird, und seine Stimme bald wiedererlangen wird. Im Namen der gesamten Redaktion sprechen wir ihm hiermit den besten Genesungswünsche aus.   
  
  
  
  
-  
  
30.10.2002  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	5. Kapitel IV

Nur wenige Stunden später stand ich erschöpft vor meiner Haustür. Die wenigen Stunden einkauf und das Gespräch mit Arthur Weasly hatten mir sämtliche Kraft geraubt.  
  
"Alhomorra".  
  
Zu meinem Glück hatte ich meinen neuen Zauberstab schon gut im Griff. Ich hätte an diesem Tag keine Nerven für eine längere Übungsphase gehabt.  
  
Die schwere Eichentür, die dieses alte Haus schon seit langem vor Überfällen schütz, schwang langsam auf. Aus der eisigen Kälte vor der Tür stolperte ich in mein dunkles Haus. Ich war nicht darauf vorbeireitet, das mich innen die Kälte ebenso umschlingen würde, wie außen. Mit einem Unterschied - die Kälte außen war angreifbar. Die Kälte im Haus selbst bestand aus der Kälte derer, die in ihm gelebt und gestorben waren. Meiner Vorfahren, meiner Eltern und Großeltern.  
  
Ich hasse dieses Haus. Ich habe es immer gehasst. Es war in meinen Alpträumen vorgekommen, als ich noch jung war. Später ist es aus ihnen verschwunden, aber immer war es für mich die wie ein schwarzes Loch. Ein schwarzes Loch, Singularität, das alles in sich aufsaugt und verschlingt.  
  
Die ersten elf Jahre meines Lebens habe ich hier verbracht, später die Sommerferien. Dann bin ich fortgegangen, und niemals wieder freiwillg hierher zurückgekehrt. Als mein Vater starb war ich nicht da, als meine Mutter starb betrat ich das Haus das letzte Mal. Immer wollte ich es loswerden, verkaufen, oder auch anzünden. Egal wie, nur fort, weg von diesem Haus.  
  
Ich habe es immer behalten. Ich weiß nicht warum. Meine Ferien habe ich fast immer in Hogwarts verbracht, gearbeitet, oder lediglich versucht, meine Wunden zu lecken. Viel gebracht hat es nie, aber es hat mich im Leben gehalten. Hogwarts war mein Zuhause, insofern ich von einem Zuhause sprechen kann.Ich habe mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens dort verbracht.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
Das schwache Licht, das von meinem Zauberstab ausging half mir, die Kerze zu suchen. Soald ich sie berührt hatte, gingen in der ganzen Halle die Lichter an. Eine große, kalte Halle. Einige Stühle, einige Sessel, ein Sofa, alles vor einem riesigen Kamin. Das erste, wa sich tat, war darin ein Feuer anzuzünden.  
  
Die Nacht verbrachte ich damit, durch das Haus zu wandern. Ich inspizierte alle Räume. Es ist ein großes Haus, viel zu groß für eine einzige Person. Was sollte ich hier?  
  
Ich kam mir vor, wie ein Eindringling. Es erschien mir, als würden die Geister meiner Eltern hier immer noch wohnen, und nur darauf warten, auf mich niederzustürzen und mich zu überfallen. Ich habe sie gehasst, ich habe es alles gehasst. Und was tat ich dann dort? Vielleicht sollte ich Selbstmord begehen. Aber hatte ich nicht schon viel überlebt?  
  
Die ganze Nacht, von einem Zimmer in das andere. Irgendwann, durch die großen, staubigen Fenster schien noch der Vollmond, legte ich mich in der Bibliothek meines Vaters auf ein Sofa und driftete eine Art Wachschlaf. Ich wünschte so sehr, das ich niemals mehr aufwachen würde.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Wer wollte mich für meine kurzen Kapitel umbringen? Oder nicht mehr Reviewn? *umkuck* Na, wer war's? Ich gebe zu, sie sind kurz. Aber diese Geschichte verlangt nach kurzen Kapiteln..oder ist das nur meine Meinung? Was wollt ihr - öfters ein kurzes Kapitel oder in größeren Abständen längere? Sagts mir!  
  
Liebe Grüße an alle meine fleißigen Reviewer..  
  
31.10.2002 S/Fayet 


	6. Der Traum Kapitel V

Death Eater. Ein geschlossener Kreis, eingekreist. In der Mitte..  
  
Ein Junge. Eigentlich noch ein Kind, zwar groß, schlank..aber nur ein Kind.  
  
Er trägt den Kopf hocherhoben, die Augen glänzen. Heute nacht werden seine größten Träume in Erfüllung gehen. Er ist stolz auf sich.  
  
Irgendwo im Kreis steht sein Vater, gehüllt in dieselbe schwarze Robe, verdreckt mit derselben weißen Maske wie alle anderen. Nicht sein Vater. Eine Person unter vielen.  
  
"Wirst du dich vollkommen meinem Willen unterwerfen?"  
  
Eher ein zischen als Worte. Aber der Junge versteht sie.  
  
"Ja"  
  
Ein einfaches Wort, so einfach, nur eine Silbe. Und doch hat genau diese Silbe sein Leben zerstört.  
  
Schreien, rufen, kämpfen. Aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Was ist passiert?  
  
"Knie nieder vor deinem Lord"  
  
Der Junge fällt auf die Knie.  
  
Wo bleibt deine Selbstachtung? Knie niemals, Kind. Vor niemandem.. Albus?  
  
Auf einmal ein grüner Blitz, ein Schrei.  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises liegt das Kind. Zusammengekrümmt, seinen linken Arm weit von sich gestreckt. Auf dem Arm, ein schmaler Arm, ein Kinderarm, prangt das schwarze Mal.  
  
Es leuchtet, glüht.  
  
Ich spüre, wie sich die schmerzen des Males von dem Kind auf meinen Arm übertragen. Wie der Schmerz unter meinem Fleisch kribbelt, in meine Venen kriecht, mein Herz lähmt.  
  
Und auf einmal ist das Kind nicht mehr das Kind. Statt dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen liegt Harry Potter im Kreis.  
  
Harry Potter? Warum sollte Harry Potter seinem Feind folgen?  
  
Und noch während einige Death Eater auf ihn zu stürmen, um ihn festzuhalten, dreht er sich um und schaut mich an. Ein einziger Blick, voller Hass und Angst. Eine einzelne Träne rinnt seine Wange hinunter, blutrot. Sie tropft auf den Boden, und auf einmal bricht der Grund unter mir weg und ich falle in ein schwarzes Loch.  
  
Das letzte was ich höre, bevor nur noch die Geschwindigkeit meines Falles in meinen Ohren rauscht, ist ein einziges Wort. Leise geflüstert, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wem die Stimme gehört. Aber ich höre es, und trotzdem es so leise ist, hallt es in meinen Ohren wie Schreie.  
  
"Hilfe"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Machen wir doch einen Deal..ich schreibe viele schöne kurze Kapitel und ihr schreibt weiterhin so süße reviews.. Und bitte - keine Morddrohungen.. gell, Ashahi? ( hab ich dich richtig geschrieben? gnomen, falls nein.. *schusslig ist*.. Mir tut Sev auch leid.@mary. alles was hier steht, an Artikeln, Akten, Briefen ect. liest er.. und wenn er es liest, solltet ihr das ja auch.. *lol*  
  
1.11.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	7. Kapitel VI

Kapitel VI  
  
Schreiend fuhr ich hoch. Durch die großen, staubigen Fenster schien die Morgensonne. Trotzdem es draußen hell war, dämpften die Scheiben das gelbe Licht ab, und so fiel es nur noch als matter Abklatsch seiner selbst auf den Teppich und malte Muster.  
  
Im Haus herrschte Stille, aber es schien mir, als würde mein Schrei noch in den Scheiben sitzen, die leise klirrten. In meinem Ohr hörte ich noch die Stimme, die so zaghaft um Hilfe geschrieen hatte. Hilfe? Für wen?  
  
Müde raffte ich mich auf. Meine Glieder schmerzten, und meine schwarzen Haaren hingen mir verklebt über die Schultern und ins Gesicht. Wütend zerrte ich eine Strähne, die vor meinen Augen baumelte aus meiner Blickweite und starrte sie an. Ich hatte mein Haar lange nicht mehr geschnitten - früher hatte ich immer darauf geachtet, das es nie länger als Schulterlang wurde, aber jetzt hing es mir über die Schultern, und ging mir aus irgendeinem Grund auf die ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven. Für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, mir eine Kurzhaarfrisun zuzulegen, aber ich verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Statt dessen griff ich nach einer der Kordeln, welche die staubigen, schweren Brokatgardinen zurückhielten, zog sie aus ihrer Halterung und band mit damit die Haare zurück.  
  
Mit einer Welle weißen Staubes öffneten sich die schweren Gardinen, fielen vor das Fenster und verdeckten einen Teil des Sonnenlichts. Hustend schoss ich hoch, meinen protestierenden Gliedern zum Trotz, und ehe ich wußte, was ich eigentlich tat, hatte ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
Minuten später saß ich vor den Resten der Gardine auf dem Boden und verfluchte mich selbst. Was war in mich gefahren? Über die Jahre hinweg hatte ich meinen Jähzorn immer gut unter Kontrolle gehabt - und jetzt fackelte ich einfach so meine Gardinen ab. Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen?  
  
Wütend stand ich auf, trat gegen die Reste der Gardine und verließ laut fluchend die Bibliothek. Hier hörte mich sowiso niemand.  
  
Während ich auf meinen Weg durch das Wohnzimmer - insofern man diesen kalten Raum was Wohnzimmer betrachten konnte - war, hörte ich ein leieses Ticken an der Scheibe. Suchend drehte ich mich um, und bemerkte, das vor meinem Fenster drei Eulen schwebten. Eine offizielle Minsteriumseule, eine große, dunkle Eule und eine kleinere, die sehr zerrupft wirkte.  
  
Mühsam öffnete ich das Fenster, das quietschend gegen die Misshandlung des öffnes protestierte, und lies die Tiere hinein. Die Minsteriumseule landete maystätisch auf der Fenstbank, schuschuhte protestierend, und wartete, das ich ihr den Brief abnahm. Sobald ich das getan hatte, erhob sie sich, kreiste einmal um den Kerzenleuchter, der unter der Decke schwebte und verschwand.  
  
Ebenso kalt behandelte mich die dunkle Eule, ließ mir eine Pergamentrolle mit einem grünen Siegel da, und verschwand.  
  
Die kleine, graue Eule, die man eigentlich eher als Federball beschreiben könnte, kam eindeutig von Arthur Weasly. Fiepend fiel mir der Vogel von der Decke in den Arm, als könnte er das Papierpacket, das an seine Füße gebunden war, nicht mehr tragen.  
  
Nachdem ich der kleinen Eule ihre Fracht abgenommen hatte, und sie mit etwas Futter - das sie stolz an sich nahm - wieder auf den Heimweg geschickt hatte, begutachtete ich meine Post näher.  
  
---  
  
O.K, unser Deal steht. Viele kleine Kapitel..und das dafür umso öfter. Geht klar.. :) 2.11.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	8. Der Ministeriumsbrief Kapitel VII

Der Ministeriumsbrief   
  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,  
  
wie wir von der Leitung Sankt Mungos erfahren durften, hat sich ihr Zustand in den letzten Tagen soweit verbessert, das sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden konnten. Wie sie sicherlich durch die Berichterstattung des "Tagespropheten" schon erfahren konnten, sind seit dem Kampf einige Dinge aus den Fugen geraten.   
  
Da sie, gemeinsam mit Harry Potter, als einziger Überlebnder des direkten Kampfes gelten, bitten wir sie, sich am Montag, den 11.10. um 5.30 pm. zu einer Befragung im Ministerium einzufinden. Natürlich werden wir Rücksicht auf ihren gegenwärtigen körperlichen Zustand nehmen. Bitte senden sie uns unverzüglich eine Eule, und teilen sie uns mit, ob sie den Termin in anspruch nehmen können.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Adrian Doubt,   
Misterium für Zauberei  
  
  
---  
2.11.2002  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	9. Der Bericht Kapitel VIII

Der Bericht  
  
Mr. Snape,  
  
anbei sende ich ihnen den ihnen versprochenen Bericht. Nehmen sie sich Zeit, ihn in Ruhe zu lesen. Sollten sich ungereihmtheiten ergeben, sprechen sie mich bitte darauf an. Natürlich stehe ich ihnen gerne Rede und Antwort.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüße,  
  
Arthur Weasly  
  
~~  
  
Ministrium der Zauberei und Hexerei, Hauptsitz London  
  
::STRENG VERTRAULICH::  
  
Betreffend: Hogwartskampf  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Fudge,  
  
beiligend finden sie einen genauen Ortsplan des zerstöreten Geländes, eine Personenliste mit den Namen der Opfer - unterteilt in Schüler des Internats, Lehrer, Auroren und Death Eater - sowie Fotos des zerstörten Geländes. Ebenso habe ich ihnen die Zeugenaussage Harry Potters beigelegt, die leider nicht nach meinen Vorstellungen verlief.  
  
A. Doubt, Sonderberauftragte der "Hogwarts-Sondereinheit"  
  
~  
  
::STRENG VERTRAULICH::  
  
Zeugenaussage  
  
Zeuge: Harald J. Potter Befragender Auror: A. Doubt Zeit: 15.30  
  
A.D: Bitte teilen sie mir genau mit, was während des Kampfes geschehen ist  
  
H.P: Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
A.D: Bitte versuchen sie sich daran zu erinnern  
  
H.P: Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
A.D: Mr. Potter, verstehe ich sie richtig, das ich keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Kampf an sich mehr haben?  
  
H.P: Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
A.D: Bitte, Mr. Potter, versuchen sie sich zu erinnern.  
  
H.P: Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
A.D: Mr Potter..MR. POTTER; wo wollen sie hin? Mr. Potter!  
  
( Türschlagen, schnelle Schritte )  
  
A.D: Bitte Mr. Potter, setzten sie sich. Ah, Arthur, welche Freude.  
  
A.W: Adrian. Ich werde Harry mitnehmen Befragt ihn später.  
  
A.D: Aber Arthur!  
  
A.W: ( energisch ) Nein, Adrian.  
  
H.P: Ich weiß es nicht mehr. ( beginnt zu weinen ) Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
A.W: Komm, Harry.  
  
A.D: Arthur! Arthur, du kannst doch nicht einfach..  
  
( Schritte, Türschlagen )  
  
A.D: Ende der Befragung  
  
Leider konnten während der ersten Befragung keinerlei Aussagen von Mr. Potter aufgezeichnet werden. Da Harry Potter aufgrund des Schockes, der während des Kampfes entstand, keinerlei Sprache mehr benutzt, ist momentan keine weitere Befragung möglich.  
  
~  
  
::STRENG VERTRAULICH::  
  
Betrifft: Ministeriumsangestellte, die als Death Eater enttarnt wurden.  
  
Sehr geehrte Mr. Fudge,  
  
wie ihnen ja weitreichend bekannt ist, wurden unter den während des Hogwartskampfes getöteten Death Eater mehrer Ministeriumsangestellte gefunden. Offensichtlich hatten sie während des Aufstiegs Tom Riddles, besser bekannt als Voldemort, als Spione gearbeitet. Anliegend zu diesem Schreibe finden sie eine ausführliche Namensliste.  
  
A. Doubt  
  
~  
  
::STRENG VERTRAULICH::  
  
Betrifft: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Sehr geehrte Mr. Fugde,  
  
da Lucius Malfoy von jeglichen Vorwürfen der Spionage für Tom Riddle freigesprochen wurde, teilen wir ihnen hiermit mit, das er sich seit heute morgen wieder auf freiem Fuß befindet. Da er allerdings nicht erklären konnte, warum er sich zum Zeitpunkt des Kampfes in der Nähe von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberrei aufhielt, bleibt ein großteil seines Vermögens weiterhin konfesziert, um ihn vor einer Flucht ins Ausland zu hindern. Wir bitten sie, ihn weiterhin im Augen zu behalten, und im Notfall keine Ausreisegenehmigung zu erteilen.  
  
Mit Freundlich Grüßen,  
  
A. Doubt  
  
--- 2.11.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	10. Die Pergamentrolle Kapitel IX

Die Pergamentrolle  
  
  
  
  
Verräter!  
  
  
---  
  
Das ist das kürzeste Kapitel, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben geschrieben habe. *lol*. Ich übertreffe mich immer wieder selbst, nicht wahr? Dafür war das vorherige Kapitel etwas länger.. Was haltet ihr den davon? War das etwas.. zu verwirrend oder ist alles noch verständlich?   
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com )  
2.11.2002 


	11. Kapitel X

Kapitel X  
  
Während ich den Bericht Arthur Weaslys gelesen hatte, war ich auf einen der Sessel gesunken. Die Worte, so sachlich und nüchtern sie gewesen waren, hatten mich aus der Bahn geworfen. Die Bilder, die Hogwarts zeigten, die Trümmer, die Toten, hatten mich weniger geschockt. Ich hatte es ja alles gesehen. Ich war dabei gewesen.  
  
Wütend machte mich, das Lucius sich wieder auf so hervorragende Weise aus der Affäre gezogen hatte. Lucius.. Kalt ran es mir über den Rücken, wie es das jedesmal tat, wenn ich mit ihm zu tun hatte. Ich hasse Lucius, ich habe ihn immer gehasst. Ich hätte ihn auch gehasst, wäre ich kein Death Eater geworden. Ich würde ihn töten, ohne einen einzigen Zweifel. Ich könnte sein Leben auslöschen, und mein Gewissen würde wegschauen.  
  
Als ich die Pergamentrolle auseinandergerollt hatte, und das eine Wort, geschrieben mit grüner Tinte sah, wurde ich seltsam ruhig. Es gab also noch Death Eater dort draußen. Sollten sie versuchen, mich zu töten, sollten sie. Ich konnte auf sie warten. Ich wollte sowiso sterben.  
  
Langsam zeriss ich das Pergament, riß es in Streifen, so das es an den Rändern ausfaserte, wie nur teures Pergement es tut, und warf die Streifen in den Kamin. Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Flammen fraßen die grünen Buchstaben.  
  
Den Bericht rollte ich wiederzusammen, und warf ihn auf den Tisch. Dann überlegte ich mir einen Plan, was ich mit diesem angebrochenen Tag anfangen solllte.  
  
Es war Sonntag, Familientag, Familienwetter. Draußen war es kalt, ein Wetter, um vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und Bücher zu lesen. Ich entschloss mich, das Haus umzubauen. Gezwungenermaßen würde ich hier wohl noch lange bleiben müssen, und ich habe mir geschworen, nach Voldemorts fall wieder mit dem Leben zu beginnen. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, das es mir irgendwo, wo keine Kerker waren, gefallen könnte. Aber ich wollte diesem Haus wenigstens eine kleine persönliche Note geben.  
  
Den ganzen Tag räumte ich. In der weiläufigen Bibiliothek hatte ich tatsächlich ein Buch unter dem Titel "Dekorieren mit dem Zauberstab" gefunden, das wohl meine Mutter in einer schwachen Minute einmal gekauft hatte. Und obwohl ich von Zauberstabgefuchtel nicht viel hielt, besah ich mir die Anleitungen und begann umzuräumen.  
  
Die Fenster putzte ich von Hand, was bei ihrer größe eine Heidenarbeit darstellte, mir aber das Gefühl gab, wenigstens etwas gemacht zu haben. Dann putzte ich mit hilfe meiner Magie den Fußboden, änderte unter Anleitung des Buches die Bezüge der Sofas, räumte die Zimmer meiner Eltern aus, kehrte, fegte, staubte ab, putzte, bezog Betten, wusch Roben, putzte Schuhe, und schaffte es zum Schluss sogar, im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern ein Labor einzurichten. Bevor ich Montag zum Ministerium gehen würde, würde ich mehr einkaufen. Zutaten, Kessel, Rezeptbücher..bis auf meinen Titel besaß ich nichts, was mich als Meister der Zaubertränke erkenntlich machen würde.  
  
Abends sank ich in das Bett, in dem ich als Kind schon geschlafen hatte, und sank erschöpft in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
--- Ähm..ja. Ich dachte, das müßte mal sein. :) Soo..das ist premiere, das hab ich noch nie gemacht.. *lol* Also: @Ashahi: Erbin von Slytherin? *ashahi zu füssen sink* Und wer ist dein...Erbe? *mmuhhhaaaa* @mary-J Ich mag doubt auch nicht.. *lol* Deswegen habe ich ihn erfunden. @Luise jajaja.. Das waren so die treuesten Reviewer.. *lol* Morgen kommt das nächste Kapitel..dann passiert mal ein bißchen was! *schreibfeder zück* S/Fayet 2.11.2002 


	12. Kapitel XI

Kapitel XI  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich als erstes auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Anstatt den Weg durch den Tropfenden Kessel zu nehmen, apparierte ich direkt hinter die Steinmauer. Tom's seltsames Benehmen von meinem letzten Besuch war mir noch zu gut in Erinnerung, als das ich nocheinmal testen wollte, ob es sich verändert hatte.  
  
Den Vormittag verbrachte ich damit, meine Einkaufsliste abzuhacken. Ich abonnierte verschiedene Zeitungen, den Tagesprohpheten und den 'Meister der Zaubertränke', ein eingängiges Fachblatt, mit dessen Redakteur ich früher eng befreundet gewesen war. Nachdem ich in einem gut ausgestatteten Laden Kessel, Zutaten, Bücher ect. erstanden hatte, begann ich nach Möbeln zu suchen.  
  
Einen großteil der Möbel meiner Eltern hatte ich zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Nichts in diesem Haus sollte mich mehr an sie erinnern. Schließlich fand ich einen Schreibtisch, schöne Bücherregale, Sessel, Sofas, Bilder und ein großes Bett. Unter den neidischen Augen des Verkäufers verkleinerte ich die Gegenstände, stopfte sie in meine Tasche und machte mich auf die Suche nach etwas zu essen.  
  
In einem kleinen Café genehmigte ich mir eine Tasse Tee, verschob das Essen auf später, und ging zu einem kleinen Büro, das Hauselfen vermittelte.  
  
Früher hatten in dem großen Haus bis zu zwanzig Elfen gearbeitet. Da das Haus aber so lange leergestanden hatte, waren sie alle weitergzogen, und hatten sich andere Arbeitgeber gesucht. Ich konnte zwar kochen - es gab keinen allzu großen Unterschied zwischen Zaubertränken, die eine bestimmte Zeit kochen mussten, und Salzkartoffeln ( Longbottom wäre in der Lage gewesen, beides explodieren zu lassen ) - musste aber eingestehen, das ich zu faul dazu war.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Noch während ich die Anzeigen der Elfen, die Arbeit suchten, studierte, rief mich eine fiepsige, kleine Stimme. Wann hatte mich das letzte mal jemand mit meinem ehemaligen Titel gerufen? Ich drehte mich um.  
  
Vor mir stand eine kleine Hauselfe, die ich noch gut aus meiner Zeit in Hogwarts kannte. Ich zermaterte mir das Hirn, um ihren Namen wieder zufinden, konnte mich aber nicht daran erinnren. Derweil stand das kleine Geschöpf mit den Tennisball großen Auge vor mir, und starrte mich freudig an. "Professor, wie schön, wie schön..Gypsy sucht Arbeit..Braucht Professor Snape Gypsy?"  
  
Ich hatte mich schon immer gewundert, warum Hauselfen immer wieder ihren eigenen Namen erwähnen - aber jetzt kam mir eben diese Erwähnung sehr passend.  
  
Kaum fünf Minuten später hatte ich drei Hauselfen engagiert - eigentlich hätte eine genügt, aber die kleinen Wesen fühlten sich in Gemeinschaft am wohlsten, und für Hauselfen hatte ich immer eine kleine Schwäche gehabt.  
  
Noch bevor ich alle meine Einkäufe hatte erledigen können, wurde es Zeit für meinen kleine Besuch im Ministerium. Der Termin hatte mir nicht sonderlich gut gepasst.  
  
Für das Ministerium hatte ich noch nie eine außerordentliche Sympathie empfunden. Die Dummköpfe hatten immer versucht Voldemort wegzuleugenen. Selbst, als seine Auferstehnung offensichtlich geworden war, hatten sie sich geweigert, zu bemerken, das sie die Situation längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Hätten sie früher gemerkt, das sie falsch lagen, es hätte vielleicht nicht soviele Tote gegeben. Aber sie hatten es nicht bemerkt. Und jetzt, als Voldemort tot war, und soviele mitgenommen hatte, jetzt führten sie sich auf, als wäre es ihr verdienst. Sie tanzten auf den Gräbern dejenigen, die sie gerettet hatten. Und sie bermerkten es noch nicht einmal.  
  
Der Hauptsitz des Ministeriums für Zauberei war ein großer Bau, mit einem Säuen vorbei und einer gigantischen Treppe. Lächerliche demonstration ihrer Macht, weiter nichts.  
  
Als ich einige Minuten vor halb vier die Treppen hinaufstieg und an einer der dicken, weißen Säulen ankam, schwang einer der Glastüren auf, und Arthur Weasly mit seiner Frau und Harry Potter im Schlepptau verließ das Gebäude. Ich ging einen Schritt zur Seite, grüßte Weasly, und wollte gerade weitergehen, als er vor mir stehenblieb.  
  
"Ah, guten Tag, Mr. Snape. Sie haben eine Vorladung?" Ich nickte. Weasly schüttelte den Kopf, und wand sich dann an seine Frau. "Molly, geh schonmal mit Harry vor..ich muss noch kurz etwas mit Mr. Snape besprechen." Mrs. Weasly nickte, nahm Harry am Arm und wollte mit ihm gehen. Aber Harry Potter rühte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
  
"Mr. Snape..könnten wir uns heute Abend sagen wir..zum Abendessen treffen? Ich müsste etwas mit ihnen besprechen..es gibt etwas, wofür ich ihre Hilfe benötige.. wäre ihnen das Recht?" Ohne weiter nachzudenken, willigte ich ein. "Gegen 20:00, ähm..ich würde gerne ein Muggelrestaurant wählen..wegen der Geheimhaltung. Kennen sie "Red's" ? Nein? Das liegt in der Oxford Street. Wir treffen uns am besten dort, sie wissen, an diesem Platz..dort können sie ungesehen hinapparieren." Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Warum nicht." Weasly lächelte. "Sehr gut. Dann bis heute abend. Und, ähm.. Muggelkleidung..sie wissen schon." Ich seufzte. "Natürlich. Glauben sie, ich appariere mitten auf der Oxford Street in wehenden Roben? Am besten noch mit gezücktem Zauberstab, Spitzhut und einem Raben auf der Schulter. Bis heute Abend, Mr. Weasly"  
  
Damit wollte ich mich eigentlich umwenden und gehen, wurde aber von Weasly aufgehalten. Er lachte in sich hinein, nickte noch einmal freundlich, grüßte, und ging. Am Fuße der Treppe stand Molly Weasly, an der einen Hand Harry, in der anderen eine Einkaufstasche. "Molly..du wolltest doch gehen.." Sie nickte. "Harry wollte nicht."  
  
Mit einem halben Ohr hatte ich diese kleine Unterhaltung gehört, und drehte mich noche inmal um.  
  
Am Fußte der Treppe stand Harry Potter und starrte mich an. Normalerweise machte mir das nichts aus, ich war daran gewöhnt, auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen, beziehungsweise zu stehen, aber dieser Blick.. Es lag kein Hass darin, nicht ein Funken Hass. Viel Schmerz lag darin, viel Angst und ein kleiner Hilferuf.  
  
"Hilfe.."  
  
Die leise Stimme aus meinen Traum viel mir wieder ein, die Stimme, die so leise und so laut um Hilfe gerufen hatte. War es die Stimme von Harry Potter gewesen?  
  
Dann packte Molly Weasly Harry am Arm, und zog den wiederstrebenden Jungen mit sich fort. Immer wieder drehte er sich um, blickte mich an, und stolperte dann weiter. Ich blieb wie magnetisiert am Ende der Treppe stehen, schaute ihm nach, solange, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sah. Dann wand ich mich um und betrat das Gebäude.  
  
Im inneren des Gebäudes fragte ich mich bis zu dem Zimmer durch, in das ich bestellt worden war. Schon vor der Tür, die zu dem entsprechenden Gang führte, erwartete mich ein Auror, den ich noch niemals zuvor gesehe hatte.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Ich nickte. Er schüttelte mir die Hand. "Adrian Doubt, Beauftragter für den Fall Voldemort. Bitte treten sie ein." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ mich eintreten.  
  
Das Zimmer entpuppte sich als Büro. Ein großes, staubiges und äußerst unaufgerämtes Büro. Doubt setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und bot mir den Besuchersessel an. Kaum das ich saß, begann er zu sprechen. "Entschuldigen sie, das wir sie schon so früh hierher zitieren.. ersteinmal eine Formsache. Außerdem haben die zuständigen Aufsichtskräfte in Snakt Mungos vergessen, ihnen das hier zu geben."  
  
Er förderte eine kleinen Pappschachtel zutage und hielt sie mir entgegen. Ich nahm sie, und hob den Deckel ein Stück an. In der Schachtel blitzte etwas Silbern auf, und bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, stieg eine Erinnerung in mir auf, und setzte sich in mir fest.  
  
---  
  
Soo..ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Dieses war der erste Streich.. Die Namenslisten? Asahi, soll ich dir wirklich zehn Seiten ausgedachte Namenslisten schreiben? Das wollte ich euch nicht antun.. Wird übrigens alles noch rauskommen..keine Panik.  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 3.11.2002 


	13. Erinnerung Kapitel XII

Erinnerung  
  
Hogwarts, vor zehn Jahren  
  
Die ganze Landschaft versinkt in einer weißen Pracht. Es ist soviel Schnee gefallen, das sich die Tannen biegen. Krachend fallen Zweige auf den Boden, und im verbotenen Wald kann man Fährten lesen üben. Hagrid stapft immer in einen dicken Plez gehüllt durch den Wald.  
  
Es sind dieses Jahr keine Schüler über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben. Die große Halle ist leer. Albus hat alle Lehrer zu einer Weihnachtsfeier in seinen Privaträumen eingeladen - und genau dorthin bin ich gerade auf dem Weg.  
  
Es ist schön warm im Schloss, und als ich das Passwort murmele, um den Wasserspeier aus dem Weg zu schaffen - "Marmeladenschokoladenspekulatius" - dringt mir schon von oben das geplapper der Lehrer entgegen.  
  
Ich bin mit Abstand der jüngste Lehrer an der Schule - gerade achtundzwanzig Jahre alt - und der jüngste Hauslehrer in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Was es mir nicht gerade einfacher macht.  
  
"Guten Abend" grüße ich in die Runde, als ich den runden Raum betrete. "Ah, Severus, wie schön. Setz dich, nimm einen Keks, ein Glas Punsch gefällig?" Albus ist in bester Weihnachtsstimmung. Gehüllt in eine rote Robe mit weißem Pelzrand könnte man ihn für den Weihnachtsman halten - wenn man denn an ihn glauben würde. Und das tun nur Muggel, oder?  
  
Schließlich sitze ich in einem der Sessel, mir gegenüber Professor Sprout, und je später es wird, desto redseliger wird Sprout. Der Punsch tut sein übriges dazu, und ehe ich es mich versehe, bin ich eine Diskussion über den fachgerechten Anbau von Drachenwurz verwickelt. Die Vor - und Nachteile verschiedener Anbauweisen werde detailliert und hitzköpfig diskutiert, und bald hören alle Lehrer mit einem verhalteten Kichern unseren Argumentationen zu.  
  
"Gebt Ruhe, ihr beiden. Der Weihnachtsman war da!" ruft Albus laut, und unterbricht mich mitten in einer Überlegung über mit Mineralstoffen angereichertes Wasser. In der linken Hand hält er eine Glocke, mit der er begeistert in der Gegend herumwedelt und klingelt. Alle stehen auf und folgen ihm in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er einen gigantischen Weihnachtsbaum aufgebaut hat.  
  
Durch die Zweige der Edeltanne schwirren tausend verschiedene Zauber. Kleine Engel hüpfen von Zweig zu Zweig, Eichhörnchen klettern am Stamm entlang, um den Baum herum fährt eine Eisenbahn, und das Licht von tausend Kerzen wird von den bunten Kugeln reflextiert. Als würde all dies nicht schon ausreichen, um den Baum zu verzieren, trohnt Faweks in seiner Babygestalt auf der Spitze, und seine goldenen und glutroten Federn glänzen.  
  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten, alle miteinander!" ruft Albus glücklich, als wir auf den Baum starren. "Oh mein.." murmelt Minerva, erschlagen angesichts dieser Pracht. "Das müsste dir doch gefallen..dieser Vogel hat Gryffindorfarben. Warum ist er nicht grün?" stichele ich zurück. "Gib Ruhe." Albus, der hinter mir gestanden hat, stülpt mir einfach von hinten eine rote Mütze über den Kopf, so das der weiße Pelzbommel, der am Ende hängt, mir direkt vor den Augen baumelt. Anscheinend muss ich ein äußerst amüsantes Bild abgeben, denn Minerva bricht vor Lachen fast zusammen. "Ich ergebe mich!" Geschlagen hebe ich die Hände und verkrieche mich in einen der Sessel, von dem aus ich eine gute Aussicht auf den Monsterbaum habe.  
  
Bis dahin habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt, das unter dem Weihnachtsbaum viele Geschenkpäckchen liegen. Albus, der sich anscheinend wirklich wie der Weihnachtsman fühlt, beginnt sie zu verteilen, drückt jedem Lehrer mindestens ein Päckchen in die Hand. Unter Gelächter packen alle ihre Geschenke aus, meistens mehr oder weniger überrascht über den Anblick des Inhaltes. In meinem grünen Packet findet sich ein Kessel, auf dem ein lachender Weihnachtsman abgebildet ist. "Wenn du darin was kochst, leuchtet die Nase." erklärt Albus mir breit lachend. "ähhhmmm..ja..danke." Ich nehme mir vor, den Kessel nach den Ferien einmal bei den Erstklässlern zu verwenden - zumindestens die haben dann Spaß daran.  
  
"Hauslehrer zu mir!" Albus, der neben dem Baum steht, hält ein größeres Packet in der Hand. "Das hier ist etwas für euch alle.. eine Tradition, die ich gerne einführen möchte." Damit zieht der die Schleife auf, wickelt das Papier ab, fördert eine Schachtel zutage und stellt sie geöffnet auf den Tisch. "Albus." flüstert Minerva beim Anblick des Inhaltes.  
  
Im Inneren der Schachtel, auf schwarzem Samt, glitzern vier Ketten. An jeder Kette hängt das Wappentier des jeweiligen Hauses, das Auge des Tieres geschmückt mit einem Edelstein in der entsprechenden Farbe. Golden für Gryffindor, Silber für Slytherin..  
  
"Cool." kommentiere ich, worauf Albus mich anlächelt. "Nehmt euch eure Kette.." Jeder der vier Hauslehrer greift nach seiner Kette, bestaunt sie, legt sie sich um. Dann stehen wir alle mit unseren Wappentieren um den Hals vor Albus. Er lächelt glücklich.  
  
"Genauso muss das aussehen. Sehr schön. Wer will ein Plätzchen?"  
  
--- S/fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 3.11.2002 


	14. Kapitel XIII

Kapitel XIII  
  
"Mr. Snape?"  
  
Doubt, der Auror, reißt mich unsanft aus meinen Erinnerungen. Für einen Moment war diese Weihnachtsfeier, die nicht nur zehn Jahre zurückzuliegen scheint, sondern Jahrhunderte, in meinen Erinnerungen so nah, als hatte sie erst gestern stattgefunden.  
  
"Mr. Snape, gehört diese Kette ihnen?"  
  
Geistesabwesend nicke ich, und starre weiterhin auf die kleine Schlange an der filigranen Kette. Obwohl ich diese Kette seit diesem Weihnachten zehn Jahre lang täglich getragen habe,scheint es mir, als hätte ich sie noch nie richtig gesehen.  
  
Gegen die raue Pappe wirkt das Silber doppelt so elegant und schimmernd als normal.  
  
Schließlich klappe ich die Schachtel wieder zu, lasse sie in meine Tasche gleiten und wende mich dem Auror zu. "Sie haben mich sicherlich nicht hierher bestellt, um mir meine Kette zurückzugeben. Womit also kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
Doubt nickt, grinst. "Wir benötigen eine genaue Aussage von ihnen darüber, was an jenem Tag alles geschehen ist. Da wir von Mr. Potter keinerlei genau informationen außer der, das er nicht mehr wissen, was geschehen ist, bekommen konnten, sind wir auf ihre Angaben angewiesen."  
  
Ich nicke, lehne mich zurück, warte, bis er sein Diktiergerät auspackt und beginne.  
  
Fast zwei Stunden lang rede ich, lang genug, um vier Bänder zu besprechen. Danach haben sich alle Unklarheiten geklärt, und ehe ich mich versehe, hat Doubt mich hinauskomplimentiert, mit den Worten, das ich von ihm hören würde.  
  
Langsam gehe ich durch das Gebäude, vorbei an geschäftig schwätzenden Auroren, ängstlichen Verbrechern, Richtern, Anwälten, und Touristen, die mit ihrer Reisegruppe erzählt bekommen, welche Wundertaten das Ministerium schon vollbracht hat.  
  
Als ich endlich durch die weiten Glastüren gehe, fühle ich mich wie ausgebrannt. Doubt hatte bekommen, was er wollte - einen nüchternen Bericht, im besten Minsteriumsjargon, so objektiv wie möglich. Ich hatte zulange als Spion gearbeitet, um noch irgendwelche Gefühle in Berichten unterzubringen. Albus hatte objektivität gewollt - und er hat sie immer bekommen, solange, bis es ihm irgendwann unheimlich wurde.  
  
Müde gehe ich durch die Schwingtüren, die Treppen hinunter und tauche im Gewühl der Winkelgasse unter. Ich muss noch einkaufen - Muggelkleidung besitze ich keine.  
  
In einem kleinen Laden werde ich fündig. Eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer netten Verzierung an der Knopfleiste - kleine Schlangen, die sich ineinander verringeln - und einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit Pelzkragen. So muss ich auch in der Muggelwelt nicht auf meinen wehenden Schatten verzichten. Der kleine Verkäufer freut sich sichtlich, einen so zahlkräftigen Käufer wie mich gefunden zu haben, und ich bin zu müde, um mich noch über seine Eifrigkeit zu ärgern.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später stehe ich in meinem Haus, und packe meine Taschen aus. Die kleine Pappschachtel mit der Kette werfe ich auf meinen Nachtkasten, und tue mein bestes, sie zu vergessen.  
  
Schließlich habe ich die neuen Möbel vergrößert, an ihre Plätze gestellt, und mich umgezogen. Gerade als ich meinen neuen Mantel anziehe, und gehen will, fällt mir die Pappschachtel wieder in den Blick. Wie angezogen habe ich sie auf, setze mich auf mein neues Bett, und öffne sie.  
  
Die kleine Schlange liegt unter der Kette, in sie verdreht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, das es höchste Zeit ist, um nach London zu apparieren. Seufzend ziehe ich die Kette aus der Schachtel, und lege sie um. Als das kalte Metall meine Brust berührt, zucke ich zusammen. Wann habe ich die Kette das letzte mal getragen? Dann aber ist das Gefühl der kleinen Schlange auf meiner Haut zu vertraut, um sich noch weiter gedanken darüber zu machen, und ich verlasse mein Haus. Morgen wird Gypsy in die Küche einziehen, dann bekommen ich 'daheim' auch etwas zu essen. Daheim.. Das filigrane Eisentor schläg unter mir zu, und mit einem letzten Blick auf das dunkle Haus disappariere ich in die Lichterwelt Londons.  
  
--- Wer wollte ein langes Kapitel? Gnomen. Leider sind nicht alle Kapitel so wahnsinnig spannend - ich muss die Kapitel strucktur später nochmal überarbeiten - aber naja.. im nächsten passiert dafür dann wieder etwas. Versprochen! @Asahi Ich schreibe dich richtig..oder ich versuche es zumindestens. Tritt Voldie einmal von mir in den Hintern, er hat mir letztes Jahr keine Weihnachtskarte geschrieben! *voldie einen heuler schick* Hmmm..so eine Kette...jaaaa..das wär was. Habe mal eine Silberkette mit grünen Steinen besessen - und letzte Woche verloren. *kopf gegen wand knall* Das ist intelligenz.. Ich verliere sowiso alles. Meine Mutter hat mir zu Weihnachten einen rot-goldenen schal geschenkt ( ich seh noch meine bekannten: Du siehst aus wie harry potter.. *staun*.. ) *knurr* und, was mache ich? ich verliere ihn.. *lalalala*..dieses Jahr kriege ich von einer Freundin einen in Slytherinfarben.. *juhhuuuu* @Luise Ich werde Sev'S Haare nicht abschneiden, keine Angst. Nicht für geld und gute Worte. Ich meine, dieser Mann mit kurzen Haaren..nö. Sorry, Mary.. :) 


	15. Kapitel XIV

Kapitel XIV  
  
In einer dunkleren Ecke des großen Platzes, der am Ende der Oxford Street, Londons beliebtester Einkaufs und Cafémeile lag, apparierte ich. Unglücklicherweise direkt neben einem Muggeliebespärchen, das gerade dabei, sich zu vergnügen. "Guten Abend". Kreischend fuhren beide auseinander, sie versuchte mit hochrotem Kopf ihre Kleidung zu sortiere, und er baute sich vor mir auf. "Woher zum Teufel kommen sie?" schnauzte er mich an. Wer wird denn gleich.. Langsam trat ich einen Schritt näher und erkannte erfreut, das ich größer war. "Wären sie mir sechzehn Jahre eher unter die Augen gekommen, hätte ich sie jetzt mit Freunde gelyncht. Schade, eigentlich." Schockiert schaute der Mann mich an, und ich wußte einmal mehr, warum meine Schüler immer brav gewesen waren. Nunja, jedenfalls zu neunzig Prozent..  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick, ganz nach bester "Ich-bin-dein-schlimmster- Alptraum-fall-auf-die-knie-und-leck-mir-die-stiefel" Manier, der den Muggel nochmal zurückweichen ließt verließ ich die Ecke und trat ins volle Neonlicht. Ich stand unter eine Reklame für irgendein Getränk, das dem geneigten Konsumenten wahrscheinlich einen Zuckerschock vierten Grades verpasst, sich sichtlich aber bestens verkauft. Verstehen werde ich die Muggel nie..aber immerhin habe ich seit gut zwei Jahren keinen mehr getötet. Ist das nicht ein Fortschritt?  
  
Weasly war noch nicht da. Trotzdem der Platz von Ausgehwütigen Muggeln nur so wimmelte, war sichtlich kein knallroter Haarschopf dabei. Einen Weasly im Gewühl zu übersehen ist unmöglich - Fluch oder Segen? Ich jedenfalls lehnte mich an einen Laternenpfal und betrachtete das Treiben um mich herum.  
  
Muggel aller Sorten war hier vertreten - London ist eine Hochburg der Muggelforschung. War Weasly selbst nicht so ein Muggelfan? Mir sollte es recht sein.  
  
"Ah, guten Abend, Mr. Snape!"  
  
Überrascht fuhr ich hoch. Weasly hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich an mir heranzuschleichen.  
  
"Guten Ab-" setzte ich an, drehte mich gleichzeitg um und verstummte mitten im Satz. Neben Weasly, der in dunkelblau gekleidet war, stand Harry Potter. In einer weiten Muggeljeans und einem ebensoweiten Pullover sah der Junge aus wie jeder x-beliebige Muggel - wäre nicht die Narbe. Was zum Memphistoles hatte Harry Potter hier zu suchen?  
  
"Guten Abend." wiederholte ich, nachdem ich Harry einmal gemustert hatte. Der Junge sah schlecht aus, und wenn sogar mir das auffiel, hatte das etwas zu bedeuten. Zu blass, zu klein für sein Alter, und fast schon dürr. War der früher auch schon so dürr? Ich wußte es nicht - für Gryffindors war Minverva zuständig. Mir hatte es gereicht, alle die magersüchtigen Slytherin-Mädchen zur Vernunft bringen zu müssen. Und das bei weitem.  
  
"Ja..natürlich. Ähm..Harry..er wollte unbedingt mit. Ich weiß nicht warum. Hat sich einfach neben die Haustür gestellt und ist keinen Zentimeter davon abgewichen. Sehr seltsam. Und naja..da habe ich ihn mitgebracht. Stört sie das?"  
  
Ich musterte Potter nocheinmal, zuckte dann die Schulter. "Da er nicht spricht, wird er wohl nerven können. Warum also nicht." Weasly nickte. "Gut. Dann gehen wir."  
  
Mit Potter im Schlepptau, der sich eng neben Weasly hielt, gingen wir über den Platz, überquerten die Straße und standen schließlich vor einem eleganten Restaurant. "Ich habe einen Tisch reserviert..ähm..ja.."  
  
Der Potier vor der Tür musterte uns kurz, begutachtete meinen Mantel und öffnete dann die Tür. "Buonasera, Singores. Per tre?" fragte der Kellner. Italienisch. Sehr symaptisch. Weasly nickte. "Wir haben reserviert, auf den Namen 'Weasly'." Der Kellner suchte einen Moment, nickte dann. Ein weiterer Kellner begleitete uns zu unserem Tisch.  
  
Das ganze Restaurant war in hellen Farben gehalten. Die Tischdecken in weiß, mit lindgrünen Läufern verziert, darauf rote Servietten, edles Porzellan, hohe Weinkelche, und eine sehr elegante Kundschaft. Insgesamt bot das Restaurant eine Atmosphäre, in der ich mich wohlfühlen könnte. Weasly wirkte ebenfalls zufrieden aus, nur Harry machte große Augen. Wer keinen Luxus gewöhnt ist, dem kann das schnell passieren. Und ob man einen Schrank als Luxus bezeichnen könnte..  
  
"Die Karte, wünschen sie Getränke?" Ich nickte, bestellte ersteinmal Wasser, Weasly ebenfalls, und auf irgendeine Weise äußerte Harry, das er wohl so ein seltsames zuckerartiges Getränk will. Dann widmte ich mich der Karte. Sie war komplett zweisprachig - italienisch und - französisch. Anscheinden war das in der neuen Noblesse üblich, und mehr als einmal dankte ich meiner bessenheit für Sprachen. Weasly schien dies anders zu sehen.. "Sprechen sie eine der beiden Sprachen?" fragte er leise. Ich lächelte. "Beide." Überrascht sah er auf. "Sprachfetischist?" Ich nickte bestätigend. "Bewunderswert. Mein Französisch reicht gerade einmal für die Speisekarte. Harry..ähm..ich übersetze dir, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte. Dann herrschten einige Minuten ruhe, bis auf das leise gemurmel Weaslys, das Harry die Karte auf englisch übersetzte.  
  
Wenig später bestellten wir. Ich entschied mich für einen Rucolasalat, dann Tortelloni con Funghi fresci, während Weasly das Todesurteil über einen Schwertfisch in einer seltsamen Soße sprach und Harry bei den altbewährten Spaghetti blieb. Nach Absprache mit Weasly wählte ich den Wein, und entschied mich für einen schweren, tiefroten Burgunder, was seltsamer Weise Potter zu erheitern schien. Weasly grinste ebenfalls. "Einem Slytherin hätte ich eher Weißwein zugetraut." Ich zuckte nur die Schulter. Es gab Slytherin nicht mehr.  
  
Dann wurde Weasly ernst. "Der Grund, warum ich sie um dieses Treffen gebeten habe, ist leider ebenso schwer wie dieser Wein. Ich hoffe, das ich ihnen nicht die Stimmung verderbe, wenn ich nicht bis nach dem essen warte..aber ich befürchte, das ich nach diesem Wein" - er hob das Glas - "lieber keine komplexen Sachverhalte mehr erläutern sollte." Ich musste grinsen. Die Vorstellung, gemeinsam mit Weasly etwas über den Durst zu trinken war.. erheiternd. Sehr, sogar.  
  
"Ich muss gestehen, eine persönliche Anteilnahme an diesem Fall zu habe..und von daher.. nun gut. Das Minsterium hat Pläne, Lucius Malfoy endlich und endgültig seiner Verbrechen anzuklagen. Leider hat Malfoy mehr Anwälte, als es in England geben dürfte, und bis jetzt hatte er auch genug Geld, um sämtliche Richter gefügig zu machen. Damit soll endlich schluss sein. Da ein großteil der Opfer Malfoys tot sind, und die, welche noch leben eher sterben würde, als gegen ihn auszusagen..nun ja. Sie sind wahrscheinlich der am besten informierteste Mensch, was Malfoy betrifft. Was meinen sein, könnte man ihm alles anhägen?"  
  
Ich lehnte mich zurück, schluckte, lachte dann bitter. "Mr. Weasly, sie scherzen. Anhängen kann man diesem Mann ziemlich jede Grausamkeit, die ein Mensch begehen kann. Das ginge von Folter, Erpressung, Entführung, Mord, Diebstahl und Verleumndung über Urkundenfälschung und Betrug, und würde bei Vergewaltigung enden. Ihn dieser Taten zu überführen ist aber so gut wie unmöglich."  
  
Weasly seufzte. "Gegen ihn auszuagen halten sie nicht für möglich?" Ich musste mir ein grinsen vekneifen. "Aussagen? Sie scherzen." Dann lehnte ich mich etwas vor. "Aussagen nützen nichts. Sollte mir Malfoy aber noch einmal über den Weg laufen, garantiere ich nicht, das er dieses Treffen überleben würde." Weasly zog eine Augenbraun hoch. "Sowas nennt man vorsätzliche Tötung." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbstjustiz, Weasly. Reine Selbstjustiz. Ich habe viele Fehler begangen, bei Gott, meine Hände sind nicht sauber. Aber gegen Malfoy bin ich.. " Ich mache eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Ein Engel. Ein schwarzer, zugegeben, aber ein Engel."  
  
Während unseres ganzen Gespräches hatte Potter nur stimm dabeigesessen, an seinem Zeug genuckelt - eine Cola, wie Weasly mir später erklären sollte - und ließ seine Blicke immer wieder von Weasly zu mir schweifen. Weasly selbst starrte nur in sein Weinglas. Dann seufzte er. "Verdammt. Dann wird dieser Malfoy für die nächsten hundert Jahre also weiterhin freibleiben?" Ich grinste spöttisch. "Solange er mir fern bleibt und ihr Verein ihn nicht nach Azkaban bringt, wo er hingehört, wird er das wohl sein."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung Azkabans war Potter schmerzlich zusammengezuckt. An was hat der gedacht? An den Hund, Sirius Black, der Hund der, verteufelt sei er, im Kampf gestorben ist? An den Werwolf, der in den aufgedeckt wurde und in den Kellern des Ministeriums verschwand, und von dem keiner mehr weiß, ob er noch lebt? An seine Eltern, die gestorben sind? Sirius Black, so vermute ich. Gottverdammter Hund, ist er endlich der Held geworden, der er immer sein wollte. Aber der Preis war zu hoch.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Verwirrt fahre ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. "Hm?" Weasly verzieht sein Gesicht. Grinst er? Minuten später wird meine Vorahnung dementiert. Er grinst nicht, er lacht, und er fällt dabei halb vom Stuhl. Grundgütiger, habe ich rosa Punkte im Gesicht? "Ähm..entschuldigungn..aber..sie haben da etwas in den Haaren hängen.." Iritiert griff ich in meine Haare. Nachdem ich sie mir heute morgen gewaschen hatte, hatte ich sie einfach eingeflochten und mit etwas zugebunden. Und zu meinem grenzenlose entsetzen, hatte ich anscheinend nicht darauf geachtete, mit was ich mir die Haare zusammengebunden hatte. Ich zog die Schleife auf, um mir das Band genauer zu betrachten, was zur folge hatte, das mein gesamter Zopf sich öffnete, und meine Haare wie ein schwarzer Vorhang vor mein Gesicht fielen.  
  
In meinen Händen hielt ich ein rosa Samtband, bestickt mit weißen Perlen. Offensichtlich hatte es im Badezimmer gelegen, und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Und so war ich nicht nur durch die ganze Winkelgasse mit einem quietschrosa Band im Haar gelaufen, sondern war auch so im Ministerium erschienen. Wundervoll.  
  
Seufzend verstaute ich das Band in meiner Tasche, und warf dann mein Haar zurück, die zu allem überfluss auch noch leicht gewellt waren. "Entschuldigung.." murmelte ich zu Weasly hinüber. Es war ja nicht gerade üblich, in einem Restaurant seine Frisur zu sortieren, und als besonders appetitlich hätte ich es auch nicht eingestuft. Wenigstens waren sie sauber, was aber den Nachteil hatte, das ein leichter Duft von Zitronenmelisse von ihnen ausging. Weasly schien das aber nichts auszumachen, und Harry Potter starrte mich an, als hätte ich wirklich rosa Punkte im Gesicht. "Hab ich noch irgendwelche rosa Bänder in den Haaren, oder warum starren sie mich so an, Mr. Potter?" Überrascht schaute Potter mich an, lief leicht rosa an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schaute er schnell demonstrativ auf sein Glas, und tat mir dabei sofort wieder leid. Diesen Jungen hatte es schlimmer getroffen als mich, und was hatte ich besseres zu tun, als auf ihm herumzuhacken.. "Beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Potter. Ich werde sie nicht verspeisen, und ihnen keine Strafarbeiten geben können. Allerdings könnten ich mich zum ersteren überwinden falls - " Nur Sekunden später hätte ich mir für diesen Satz die Zunge abbeißen können. Was war in mich gefahren? Wo war Severus Snape, der Bastard vom Dienst geblieben? Passenderweise kam genau in diesem Moment ein Kellner mit unserem Essen, und ich würde von der Suche nach ihm erlöst.  
  
Den gesamnten restlichen Abend verbrachten wir mit leichten Gesprächen über Quidditch, über das Ministerium, über den Tagespropheten, eben über alles, nur nich über das, was hinter uns lag. Wir erwähnten weder Sirius Black, noch Remus Lupin oder Lucius Malfoy. Wir sprachen nicht über die Trümmer unsere Seele, nicht an diesem Abend. Ob es uns zuliebe geschah oder zuliebe Harry Potters, kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen. Vielleicht hätte wir damals über sie sprechen sollen. Vielleicht hätten wir insgesamt mehr über sie sprechen sollen. Dann wäre uns vielleicht soviel Angst und Schmerz erspart geblieben. Wir konnten erst später sprechen. Als es fast zu spät war. Was wäre, wenn...  
  
Irgendwann, es war weit nach Mitternacht - verabschiedete ich mich von Harry Potter und Mr. Weasly, übernahm die Rechnung - nach Protesten von Weasly, die ich aber schnell über Bord warf, da Weasly mehr als halbbetrunken war - und apparierte von demselben Platz wie vorher - nur diesmal ohne Liebespaar - nach Snape Manor.  
  
Daheim angekommen warf ich meine Kleidung in die Ecke, fiel wie tot ins Bett, und bemerkte im Halbschlaf noch, dass das rosa Band aus meiner Tasche gefallen war, und auf dem Boden lag. Wütend angelte ich danach, warf es in die Luft, griff nach meinem Zauberstab und ließ es in Flammen aufgehen. Dann schlief ich endlich totmüde ein, in der Hoffnung, wieder eine traumlose Nacht zu erleben.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Lange habt ihr gewartet, jetzt ist es da. Und es ist länger als das vorherige, bin ich nicht brav? Finde ich auch. Wie gefällt es euch? Viel ist nicht drin passiert, aber es bewegt sich stückweise vorwärts. Langsamer als sonst, aber naja..ist es euch zu langsam? Wollt ihr mehr Aktion? Sagt mir's, ich stehe euch zu diensten. @Asahi ( ich kann mir's einfach nicht merken.. verzeih..gibts nicht eine Japanische Biersorte die so heißt? *kopf kratz* ). Was, du hast Voldie im Pool? Schlangen können schwimmen???? °.° Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht.. @Tentakula ( ich weiß, es ist falsch. Wenn ihr aber auch alle so irre Namen habt, kann ich armes dummes Ding die mir einfach nicht merken. Lyncht mich nicht dafür, ich flehe euch an.. ). Danke für die vielen lieben reviews! Ich freue mich, das meine Geschichten nach deinem Geschmack sind.. :) Und ich hoffe natürlich auf weitere Reviews.. @Angel1291 ( die Zahl ist richtig, gell? ) Du wolltest ein neues Kapitel, du kriegst es. Quid pro quo, jetzt bist du wieder dran. *auf notizblock tipp* naaaa? :) @Mary-J Lass dich nicht mit der Erbin ein, das kann nur böse enden!! *mary weg von Asahi zerr* *lol* So, das wars fürs erste.. es verbleibt, stets zu euren Diensten S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 7-11-2002 


	16. Der zweite Traum Kapitel XV

Der zweite Traum  
  
Ich erwachte davon, das es kalt wurde. Müde suchte ich nach meiner Decke, tastete im Dunkeln danach. Aber ich fand sie nicht. Durch meine geschlossenen Augenlider fiel Licht auf meine Augen. "Was zum.." murmelte ich, und versuchte, meinen Kopf zu heben. Aber die schmerzen, die dabei sofort meinen Körper durchzuckten, hinderten mich daran, weitere bewegungen zu wagen. Wo war ich? Ich musste auf Steinboden liegen, auf kaltem Steinboden. Plötzlich hörte ich neben mir Schritte, ruhige, weiche Schritte. Von irgendwoher kannte ich diese Schritte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, aber wieder hinderten mich die Schmerzen daran. Die Person, zu der die Schritte gehörten, blieb vor mir stehen, dann kniete sie neben mir nieder. Wieder wollte ich mich bewegen, den Kopf heben, sehen, wer da neben mir saß, aber eine warme Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meinen Rücken. "Shhh..ist gut. Nicht bewegen. Ganz ruhig liegen bleiben." Ganz sanft began die Hand, über meinen Rücken zu streicheln, dann spürte ich, wie zwei Arme mich an einen Körper zogen, hochhoben, und trugen. Ich ließ mich auf das Schaukeln ein, auf dieses sanfte auf und ab wippen, und landete schließlich auf einem weichen, warmen Bett. Seltsam vertraut kam mir alles vor, als wäre ich schoneinmal dort gewesen, als würde ich dorthin gehören. Dann wurde mir ein Kelch vor die Lippen gehoben, und dankbar trank ich seinen Inhalt aus. Sofort breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in meinem Körper aus, alles wurde sanft und weich. Die Schmerzen verschwanden, ich wurde ruhig. Dann öffnete ich die Augen. Und schrie. Mein Schrei hallte durch an den Wänden wieder, so laut, das die Scheiben klirrten. Ich lag in einem Bett, groß, weich, mit einer riesigen flauschigen Überdecke und dunkelgrünen Bettvorhängen. Um mich herum die kahlen Wände eines Kerkers, ein großer Kamin, eine ganze Wand bedeckt von Regalen mit unzähligen Büchern, uralt, unglaublich wertvoll. Ein gigantischer Schreibtisch mit einem unvorstellbaren Chaos darauf, Hefte, Bücher, Pergamentrollen, einzelne Blätter, Federn, Tintenfässer, einzelne Phiolen mit Tränken, Siegeln, Siegelwachs, Kerzen. Auf dem Nachttisch lag mein Zauberstab, japanische Kirsche, Drachenherz, zwölf Zoll. Ich war zu Zuhause.  
  
An meinem Bett saß Albus Dumbeldore, und tupfte mich die Stirn ab. Ich hatte mich aufgerichtet, und er drückte mich sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück. "Shh..ist doch alles gut. Severus, du bist zuhause. Ganz ruhig." Aber ich war nicht ruhig. Ich schrie, und schrie, während um mich herum die Trümmer des Schlosses über mir zusammenstürzten, während Dumbeldore sich in Rauch auflöste, und während alles, alles zu Staub zerfiel. Weißer Staub, der sich hob und wieder senkte, und auf mich herabsank, wie eine Decke, unter der alles erstickt. Ich fühlte, wie er mir die Luft raubte, wie ich nicht mehr schreien konnte, und mich erstickte. Immer weniger Luft. Verzweifelt rang ich nach Atem, um nicht zu ersticken, aber während ich einatmete, saugte ich nur noch mehr weißen Staub in meine Lungen, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
---  
  
Dankt Angel und ihrem festen Kleber für dieses Kapitel.. :) @Halefa: Sorry..deine Idee werde ich wohl nicht unbedingt aufgreifen.. Trotzdem sehr kreativ, das muss man dir lassen. @Asahi: Siehste, ich bin gut. Muss doch auf mal eien hellen Tag haben. Und keine Sorge: Ich schreibe kein Slash. Noch nicht. Und auf keinen fall so einen... :)) Liebe Grüße an meine Muse.. 7.11.2002 Fayet/S ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	17. Kapitel XVI

Kapitel XVI  
  
Als ich die Augen aufriss, starrte ich an eine dunkel getäfelte Decke, die mir bekannt vorkam. Durch das Fenster fiel die Morgensonne, und selbst aus dem Bett heraus konnte ich den hellblauen Himmel sehen. Vollkommen verwirrt schaute ich mich in meinem Zimmer um. Wo.. Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Daheim. Das, was für mich jetzt wohl ein Zuhause war, es wohl in Zukunft sein würde. Mein Haus. Snape Manor.  
  
Trotzdem ich die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, war ich vollkommen erschöpft. Um wieder zu mir selbst zu kommen setzte ich mich auf, fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die komplett verschwitzten Haare und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mein Kopf schmerzte.  
  
Schließlich raffte ich mich auf, stieg aus dem Bett und eilte über den Parkettboden zum Fenster. Weit öffnete ich es, und ließ die kalte Winterluft ins Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, so vielleicht die Geister der Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Um vielleicht wieder vollkommen zurück zur Realität zu finden. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen, wusch ich mir das Gesicht, und suchte nach einer Haarbürste. Während ich das Badezimmer musterte, fiel mein Blick auf den Spiegel, und blieb dort hängen.  
  
Ich hatte mir noch nie besonders gefallen. Und ich war auch nie besonders gut aussehend gewesen. Man konnte mich ansehen, das schon, aber ansonsten.. Es gab schönere Männer. Wesentlich schönere. Aber früher hatte ich mich wenigstens im Spiegel ansehen können, ohne entsetzt zu sein. Und jetzt? Ich war alt geworden. Mein Gesicht war mager geworden, eingefallen, was meine Nase nur noch mehr betonte. Trotzdem ich in den letzten Wochen viel geschlafen hatte, sah ich immer noch erschöpft aus. Ausgelaugt. Wie jemand, der zu viele Jahre gesehen hatte. Und dabei war ich, in Gegensatz zu anderen, noch jung... Das einzige, was mich ein wenig tröstete war, das meine langen Haare nach wie vor kohlrabenschwarz waren. Keine Spur von Grau. Wenigstens das.  
  
Seufzend griff ich nach der Haarbürste, die - wie zum Trotz - direkt vor meiner Nase gelegen hatte. Meine Haare waren verschwitzt, verklebt und fürchterlich verknotet. Immer wütender versuchte ich meine schwarzen Strähnen zu bändigen, aber es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen. Fluchend zog ich die Bürste durch einen besonders dicken Knoten, der einfach nicht aufgehen wollte. Schließlich gab ich auf, knallte die Bürste zurück auf das Waschbecken und verließ das Badezimmer. Manchmal ärgerte ich mich wirklich über diese Frisur..  
  
Mit nichts weiter als einer Morgenrobe bekleidet wanderte ich in Richtung Küche, um mir ein Frühstück zu holen. Irgendetwas würde ich schon finden, und wenn nicht, würde ich eben nichts essen. Im Kühlschrank, den ich erst gestern aufgefüllt hatte, fand ich schließlich Milch und Cornflakes, und entgegen meiner sonstigen Frühstücksgewohntheiten, setzte ich mich damit und einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffee an den Tisch.  
  
Während ich mein Frühstück verspeiste, wanderten meine Gedanken wieder ab. Ich war kein Frühstücksmensch, im Gegenteil. Als Schüler hatte ich es vermieden, morgens etwas zu essen, und wäre nicht Albus Dumbeldore gekommen, und hätte meine ganzen Gewohntheiten durcheinander geworfen, hätte ich das später auch fortgesetzt. Allerdings erlaubte meine Pflicht als Hauslehrer es mir später nicht mehr, den allgemeinen Mahlzeiten fern zu bleiben - außer mir schien keiner in der Lage gewesen zu sein, meine Schüler zu bändigen. Was mir nach wie vor unverständlich war. Und außerdem durfte ich mir immer ewige Vorträge zum Thema "Meine Gesundheit" anhören.. Albus wäre ein wundervoller Vater gewesen, dessen war ich mir immer sicher gewesen. Wäre..  
  
Den Kopf auf die rechte Hand gestützt, starrte ich in meine Schüssel. Albus.. ich hatte sein Grab immer noch nicht besucht. Bei seiner Beerdigung war ich noch in Sankt Mungos gewesen, und jetzt? Nach meiner Entlassung hatte ich erst mal mein Leben wieder einigermaßen in eine geordnete Reihe bringen müssen. An sein Grab hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht. Verdammt, was war ich für ein schrecklicher Mensch. Ich brachte es ja noch nicht einmal fertig, das Grab meines besten Freundes und Mentors zu besuchen.  
  
"Verflucht" murmelte ich leise, während ich innerlich den Entschluss fällte, den überfälligen Besuch heute nachzuholen.  
  
Während ich noch in die Flocken starrten, die in der weißen Milch schwammen, löste sich eine meiner dicken, verfilzten Haarsträhnen aus ihrer Position hinter meinen Ohren, und fiel über mein Gesicht direkt in die Schüssel. Eine Sekunde lang starrte ich auf die Strähne, die direkt in der Milch schwamm, dann sprang ich auf, griff zum nächsten Messer, und schnitt sie auf Kienhöhe ab. Schließlich lehnte ich an der kalten Wand, in der einen Hand die abgeschnittene Strähne, in der anderen das Messer, und begann hysterisch zu lachen. Ich ließ beides fallen, rutschte an der Wand hinunter, und kauerte mich auf die eiskalten Fliesen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, immer noch hysterisch lachend. Und in dem Moment, in dem ich begriff, was ich tat, begann ich zu weinen.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Rock me folks, Fayet is back! Flamet mich, killt mich.. lange, lange habt ihr gewartet, und jetzt isses doch tatsächlich da: Das neue Kapitel von Phönixfedern. In guter, alter Tradition ist es wahnsinnig kurz, ohne einen wirklichen Plot und na ja.. nicht wirklich wichtig, nehme ich an. Trotzdem wollte ich euch nicht weiter warten lassen.. Das neue Kapitel wird in Kürze ebenfalls nachkommen, morgen habe ich genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Die Idee mit den Frühstücksflocken kam mir übrigens, weil eine Freundin von mir täglich fünf Schüsseln von dem Zeug futtert, und immer klagt, ihre Haare würden in der Milch hängen. Und schwupps, schon wurde das ganze etwas verfälscht und na ja.. Außerdem musste ich good-old Sev einfach mal seiner Gemütsruhe berauben. ( Es gibt nichts schöneres, als beherrschte Menschen ausflippen zu sehen. Selten, aber kommt vor.. ) Ich freue mich wieder riesig auf eure Reviews ( ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich meine alten "Stammreviewer" wieder sehen würde.. ) und bitte euch erneut inständigst um Verzeihung für's warten.  
  
S/Fayet  
  
09.02.2003 


	18. Kapitel XVII

Kapitel XVII  
  
Zwei Stunden später verließ ich mein Haus. Den Kampf mit meinen Haaren hatte ich kurzerhand damit beendet, das ich sie gründlichst gewaschen hatte - somit waren selbst die letzten verfilzten Strähnen aufgelöst. Trotzdem ärgerte ich mich immer noch über meinen vorhergegangen Wutanfall. Wie bereits vor einigen Tagen der Vorfall mit den Gardinen, führte auf das mir wieder deutlichst vor Augen, das mit Hogwarts noch einiges mehr in meinem Leben in Trümmer gestürzt war. Selbst meine Beherrschtheit schien durchlöchert, angegriffen. Unsicher. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in meinem Haus verkrochen, und den Tag damit verbracht, mich durch die Bibliothek meines Vaters zu wühlen, auszusortieren, vielleicht einiges zu lesen.. aber ich hatte etwas nachzuholen, einen Ehregang hinter mich zu bringen. Länger konnte ich mich nicht drücken, und obwohl ich es eigentlich wollte, tat ich das nicht. Ich schämte mich dafür. Dafür, das ich es noch nicht einmal fertig brachte, das Grab meines Mentors zu besuchen. Dafür, das ich wieder einmal vollkommen unfähig war.  
  
Sobald ich mein Grundstück, das schon seit Jahrhunderten mit Anti- Apparationszaubern geschützt war, die denen von Hogwarts nicht unähnlich waren ( was darauf zurückzuführen war, das mein Urgroßvater sowohl misstrauisch als auch magisch hochbegabt war ), verlassen hatte, apparierte ich zum Friedhof. Direkt auf dem Gelände zu apparieren war - aus verständlichen Gründen - verboten, und so stand ich Sekunden später vor dem Haupteingang des gigantischen Friedhofes.  
  
Es war der größte und berühmteste Friedhof in England und es war selbstverständlich, das sie ihn hier begraben hatten. Ein wenig nagte es an mir, zu wissen, das er hier ruhte, und nicht in seiner Heimat, irgendwo in der Region, die er so geliebt hatte.. Aber sie hatten ihn hier begraben, mit allen Ehren, die ihm zustanden. Sicherlich war der Friedhof dabei überfüllt gewesen, voller Zauberer, die ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen wollten. Ich war nicht dabei gewesen. Auch dafür müsste ich mich schämen, obwohl ich tief in meinem Herzen dankbar dafür war. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen.  
  
Das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor war reich verziert, in vollkommener Perfektion. Schwarzes Eisen, das sich in Ranken wand, kleine Blätter, fast fragil wirkende Blumen.. kurz strich ich über eine besonders schön gearbeitete Rose, dann zog ich meine Handschuhe an und betrat den Friedhof.  
  
Es war klirrend kalt. Schnee war gefallen, und der Friedhof war mit einer weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Die Grabsteine, die Blumen, die Wege.. alles wirkte friedlich. Als ob es Frieden wirklich geben könnte. Wenn es ihn gab, dann wohl hier. Am Ende. Am Anfang.  
  
Ich wusste nicht genau, wo das Grab war, nur, das es irgendwo hier sein musste. Also lief ich alle Wege ab, ließ mir Zeit. Ich hatte sie. Auf mich würde niemand warten. Nirgendwo. Warum bedrückte es mich? Ich war es doch eigentlich gewöhnt. Niemals hatte jemand auf mich gewartet. Selbst ich hätte nicht auf mich selbst gewartet. Seltsam.  
  
Irgendwann stand ich vor einem großen, noch frischen Grab. Ein schöner Grabstein, schlicht und doch prunkvoll, und Blumen, so viele Blumen.. ein Meer aus ihnen. Ihre Köpfe ragten aus dem Schnee hervor, die Stiele waren von ihm bedeckt. Konnten Blumen frieren? Können Tote frieren?  
  
Es war kalt. Auf Friedhöfen ist es immer kalt. Egal, ob es Sommer oder Winter ist. Vielleicht weil man dem Leben die Wärme nachsagt, und dem Tod die Kälte. Vielleicht deswegen. Ich stand lange vor dem Grab, so lange, das ich heute keinen Zeitraum mehr angeben könnte. Außer mir war niemand da, es war unter der Woche, Werktag. Alle arbeiteten. Keiner hatte Zeit für einen Friedhofsbesuch. Trotzdem war das Grab wohl viel besucht, viele Blumen waren frisch. Eine Pilgerstätte der Zaubererwelt. Hätte er das gewollt?  
  
Tausende Bilder rasten mir durch den Kopf, Bildsequenzen, Gerüche, Klänge, Stimmen, Erzählungen, Diskussionen, Wörter, der Duft von warmen Tee, von den verfluchten Zitronenbonbons, Ausblicke, Einblicke, alles.. Alles, was ich mit Albus Dumbeldore verbunden hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment erschien es mir, als schlügen große Wogen über mir zusammen. Als müsste ich ertrinken.  
  
Dann war ich wieder an der Oberfläche. Nach Luft ringend, aber lebendig. Tränennass, aber noch rational denkend.  
  
"Oh mein Gott.."  
  
Meine Stimme klang seltsam in dieser Stille. Auf Friedhöfen ist es immer still, denn auf Friedhöfen hat es Still zu sein. Dabei hat er Stille nie gemocht. Gelächter war ihm lieber, viel lieber. Warum hatten sie ihn hier begraben?  
  
"Verstand und Herz sind zwei Stärken, die nicht mit einander auskommen. Der Verstand ist rational, logisch und kühl. Der Verstand ist es, der uns Menschen davor bewahrt, falsche Schritte zu tun, uns in Paradoxien zu verstricken und all zu tief im Chaos zu versinken. Das Herz ist emotional, voller Tränen und Gelächter. Das Herz ist es, das uns Menschen davor bewahrt, in unserer eigenen Kälte verloren zu gehen, das uns lieben und hassen lässt, das uns das Leben farbig sehen lässt. Beide sind universelle Größen, nicht trennbar. Siamesische Zwillinge. Sie hassen einander. Sie können nicht ohne den anderen Leben. Warum versuchst du so verzweifelt, sie zu trennen?"  
  
Was war mit mir los? Warum hörte ich immer wieder diese Worte, die ich so oft gehört hatte, die ich wahrscheinlich niemals ganz begriffen hatten, warum hörte ich sie jetzt? Warum fielen mir hier, vor dem Grab meines Lehrers, keine anderen Worte von ihm ein? Warum diese? Mir fiel kein Grund ein.  
  
Die Kälte kroch mir unter die Robe, langsam, und ließ mich zittern. Irgendwann bückte ich mich, wischte etwas Schnee vom Grabstein und legte eine Hand drauf.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Dann stand ich auf, wand mich ab und verließ den Friedhof. Ich lief schnell, zwang mich dazu, nicht zu rennen. Sobald ich das Tor verlassen hatte, disapparierte ich. Die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht waren fast zu Eis gefroren.  
  
  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Jaja.. hat wieder eine Weile gedauert, und ist ein bißchen kurz und nicht wirklich wichtig. Trotzdem wollte ich es unbedingt schreiben.. und ab dem nächsten passiert auch wieder etwas, versprochen. Und ich weiß sogar schon, was passieren wird.. und ihr nicht.. *mmuuhha* Ich bedanke mich ausführlichst bei allen Reviewern, und ganz besonders bei meinen allertreusten: Mary-J, Luise, Tentakula, Klara, Werinaya.. und natürlich auch bei allen anderen, die mir treu geblieben sind.. und es hoffentlich noch eine Weile mit mir aushalten werden. Folks, LUV YOU! ;)  
  
@Sarista Ich bin zwar selbst eingefleischter Slash-Leser, schreibe aber eigentlcih keinen richtigen Slash, sondern nur angehauchtes. Und hieraus wollte ich eigentlich kein Slash machen.. sorry. SS/HP Slash mag ich nämlich nicht wirklich.. scusi.  
  
15/02/2003 S/Fayet ( dafayez@hotmail.com ) 


	19. Kapitel XIX

Kapitel XIX  
  
Ich müsste leugnen, würde ich behaupten, das ich nicht glücklich war, als sich die schwere Haustür hinter mir schloss, und ich von der Kälte draußen in die Wärme meines Hauses fliehen konnte. Ich hatte das Haus gründlich durchgeheizt, so das in dessen inneren fast sommerliche Temperaturen herrschten. Ich hatte Kälte so satt.  
  
Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, und dort meine schwere Winterrobe auszog und achtlos auf ein Sofa warf, bemerkte ich an einem der großen Fenster eine kleine, zerrupfte Eule. Es war dieselbe, die mir die Ministeriumsakten von Weasly überbracht hatte. Ein neuer Brief von Arthur?  
  
Die Eule trug eine einzige Pergamentrolle an ihrem Fuß gebunden. Ich schloss, das die Rolle wohl nicht weiter dringend oder wichtig war, und legte sie einfach auf einen kleinen Tisch. Dann ging ich in die Bibliothek meines Vaters.  
  
Die Bibliothek meines Vaters war eine der größten Privatsammlungen der Zaubererwelt. Ihr besonderes Augenmerk lag auf den Schwarzen Künsten, ebenso wie auf Zaubertränken. Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, hatte diese Bibliothek für mich einen unbegreiflichen Zauber gehabt. Sie war mir verboten gewesen, auf Strafe, und ich hatte mich immer nur sehr schwer an dieses Gebot gehalten. Dafür hatte sie mich immer viel zu sehr fasziniert. Irgendwann einmal, ich musste ungefähr sieben, acht Jahre alt gewesen sein, hatte ich mich in diesen Raum geschlichen. Mein Vater war auf einem Ausritt gewesen oder spazieren, und ich war mir sicher, das er mich nicht erwischen würde. Als er einige Stunden später wieder zurückkam, fand er mich in der Mitte seiner Bibliothek, umgeben von einem Stapel Bücher, schlafend. Ich werde seine Schläge nie vergessen. Seitdem war mir dieses Zimmer immer unheimlich gewesen, obwohl ich sonst Bibliotheken aller Arten liebte. Besonders fasziniert hatte mich immer die Bibliothek von Hogwarts - sowohl als Schüler als auch als Erwachsener. Ich hatte Stunden in diesem gigantische Raum verbracht. Alle die alten, wertvollen Bücher.. soviel Wissen. Jetzt lag alles unter den Trümmern des Schlosses begraben.  
  
Es wunderte mich, dass das Ministerium mir nicht nahegelegt hatte, die schwarzen Bücher aus der Bibliothek auszusortieren.. wahrscheinlich wussten sie aber schlicht und einfach nicht von deren Existenz.  
  
Den ganzen Tag wühlte ich mich durch die Unmengen von alten Büchern. Ich entstaubte, sortierte aus, erstellte Listen, was noch zu beschaffen war und las. Mein erster Arbeitsschritt bestand darin, mir einen Stapel von Wörterbüchern herauszusuchen, die ich zur Lektüre benötigte. Mein Vater hatte Unmengen von alten, teilweise schon vergessenen Sprachen gesprochen, von denen ich nur einen Bruchteil beherrschte. Zwar waren auch meine Sprachkenntnisse in den Augen der meisten enorm, gegen meinen Vater war ich allerdings nur ein Stümper gewesen. Viele der Bücher waren daher für mich - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - mit sieben Siegeln verschlossen.. ohne die Wörterbücher hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die Titel verstanden. Die Bibliothek war unsortiert, chaotisch. Offensichtlich ein Werk meines Vaters während der letzten Wochen seines Lebens. Deswegen kostete es mich viel Zeit, die Bücher erst einmal zu sortieren. Unmengen von Staub folgen durch die Luft, und mit jedem Buch, das ich aufschlug wurde es mehr.  
  
Ich bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verflog. Irgendwann zündete ich eine Kerze an und stellte sie neben mich auf den Boden. Schließlich wurde es zu dunkel um zu lesen. Erschöpft ließ ich das Buch, das ich gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte ("Il toxine" ) zu Boden sinken und schloss meine müden Augen. Während ich meine Nase rieb, dehnte ich meine schmerzenden Schultern. Schließlich ließ ich mich zurücksinken - ich hatte auf dem Boden gesessen - und atmete tief aus. Hustend schoss ich wieder hoch - in der Luft war doch mehr Staub gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte. Mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herumwedelnd rang ich nach Atem. Schließlich raffte ich mich auf und kletterte über die Bücherberge, die ich aus den Regalen geräumt hatte, zum Fenster. Laut quietschend wehrte sich das große Fenster dagegen, geöffnet zu werden, und das jammernde Geräusch klang seltsam laut. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich hinaus, und schnappte nach der frischen, klirrend kalten Luft.  
  
Kurz sah ich aus dem Fenster über den dunkeln Wald, dann lehnte ich es an und verließ die Bibliothek. Ich würde morgen weitermachen, und übermorgen und den Tag darauf, und den danach..  
  
Von der Bibliothek aus ging ich direkt in die Küche, kochte mir einen Tee, und setzte mich mit der Tasse ins Wohnzimmer. Dort kuschelte ich mich in einen riesigen Sessel und sah in das Kaminfeuer, das immer noch darin brannte. Als ich die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel stellte, fiel mir die kleine Pergamentrolle auf, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Ich nahm sie in die Hand, und betrachtete sie.  
  
Die Rolle war klein, leicht und von nicht allzu guter Qualität. ( Ich hatte schon immer einen Pergament-Tick gehabt, und seit jeher viel zuviel Geld für teueres Pergament ausgegeben ). Das Siegel war einfach - schwarzes Siegellack und eine kleine Münze hineingepresst. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich - allerdings fiel damit Arthur Weasly als Verfasser des Pergament aus dem Schneider. Das Siegel der Weaslys war immer in Orangenes Siegelwachs gedrückt - es stellte ein verschnörkelte 'W' dar, um das sich ein Efeu rankte. Wusste der Herr, wie sie zu so einem Siegel gekommen waren. In Familien, die kein eigenes Siegel besaßen, war die Methode, einfach eine Münze in das Siegelwachs zu drücken, üblich, und auch unter ärmeren Leuten, die nicht auf ein Siegel verzichteten, war diese Methode sehr beliebt. Gedankenverloren starrte ich erst auf das Siegel, dann auf meinen eigenen Siegelring, der seit Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie war. Dann zwang ich meine Gedanken wieder zurück, und zu der kleinen Pergamentrolle. Mehrere Male drehte ich sie um sich selbst, dann brach ich das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament.  
  
Die Fläche des Papieres war größer, als ich angenommen hatte. Es war von oben bis unten eng beschrieben. Kleine Buchstaben, geschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte. An einigen Stellen war die Tinte verschmiert, als hätte der Verfasser während des Schreibens geweint. Die Schrift kam mir bekannt vor, unangenehm bekannt. Kurz überlegte ich, warum ich gerade so einen Brief bekommen sollte, warum ich von allen Menschen auf der Welt so einen Brief verdient hatte. Dann begann ich zu lesen.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: So, da hab ihr euer Kapitel. *grins* Ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders haben. Selbst schuld. (  
  
Und natürlich, wie immer, die Kommentare:  
  
@Angel1291: Natürlich schreibe ich weiter..was denkst du denn von mir? Ich kann meine armen Leser doch nicht einfach so hängen lassen.. also bitte, ja! Vielen Dank für dein Lob, ich freu mich immer wieder drüber. Es wird kälter? Naja, vielleicht ist es ja jetzt wieder etwas wärmer geworden.. ich kann dich doch nicht erfrieren lassen. *mmmuuhhhaa*  
  
@Keeline: Natürlich lasse ich Lupin verschwinden.. Der steckt schön im Keller des Ministeriums. Das heißt aber nicht, das er da auch für immer bleiben wird. Da wird noch was passieren.. *fies grinz*  
  
@Mary-J: Dann kannst du dich wirklich gut in eine Geschichte hineinversetzten, Kompliment. Eigentlich müsste ich dir mal einen Orden verleihen, für treues Review schreiben.. muss ich auch noch mal machen. Japp. Harry wird übrigens jetzt bald wieder ins Spiel kommen.  
  
Ansonsten bedanke ich mich bei allen Reviewern und schenken ihnen hiermit eine Stück Schokolade! *Milka-Tafel zück*.. *Schokolade verteil*  
  
16/02/2003 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	20. Der Brief Kapitel XX

Kapitel XX - Der Brief  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
  
sie wundern sich über diesen Brief. Schließlich haben sie mich als Schüler nie akzeptiert, und ich habe sie nicht anders behandelt. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das sie der einzige sind, der meine Situation auch nur ein winziges bisschen verstehen könnte. Wenn sie das hier nicht lesen wollen, verbrennen sie den Brief einfach. Dann müssen sie es nicht lesen.  
  
Hatten sie jemals das Gefühl, das sie komplett am falschen Ort sind? Das es besser wäre, tot zu sein, als sonst irgendwo? Keine Ahnung, aber das fühle ich gerade. Der Junge der lebt, titeln die idiotischen Zeitungen. Dabei haben sie keine Ahnung. Meine ganzen Freunde sind tot, meine Lehrer, mein Zuhause ( denn das war Hogwarts für mich, wie sie vielleicht ahnen können ) alles ist weg. Sirius Black ist tot, meine einzige lebende Verwandtschaft. Die Weaslys sind wirklich nett zu mir, kümmern sich um mich. Aber trotzdem, es tut weh. Sie haben alles verloren, außer Ginny sind alle ihre Kinder tot! Und ich lebe. Mal wieder?  
  
Dabei habe ich das alles gar nicht gewollt. Diese ganze 'Berühmtheitsnummer', das wollte ich alles nicht. Das 'Der-Junge-der-lebt'- Image. Erlöser, schreiben die Zeitungen. Von was denn?? Der Preis war viel zu hoch.  
  
Ich war so glücklich, als ich in Hogwarts mit elf Jahren ankam, das ich überhaupt nicht über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nachgedacht habe. Wenn ich doch nur bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel geblieben wäre! Natürlich haben sie mich schlecht behandelt, aber das wäre besser gewesen als das hier. Wenn meine Eltern nicht von Voldemort getötet worden wären, wäre alles besser gewesen. Wenn meine Eltern nicht hätten Zaubern können, hätte ich es auch nicht gemusst. Ich denke, das wäre das beste gewesen.  
  
Also dachte ich, wenn ich mich zurückziehe und alles in Ruhe lasse, dann würde es besser werden. Dann würden alle sich beruhigen, und es vielleicht endlich schaffen, mich zu vergessen. Das wäre schön gewesen, denn dann hätte ich auch sie vergessen können. Vielleicht hätte ich dann irgendwann den Tod meiner Freunde und der Leute, die ich geliebt habe, verkraften können. Aber sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe. Alle wollen irgendetwas von mir. Ein Wort, ein Blick, ein Autogramm.. Verflucht. Das Minsterium, der Tagesprophet.. nicht einen Schritt kann ich unternehmen. Ich will das alles nicht mehr.  
  
Diese Blicke, dieses 'warum lebst du noch' Gefühl, wenn mich jemand anschaut, der sein Kind im Kampf verloren hat. Dumbeldore ist für mich gestorben. Warum für mich? Warum glauben sie alles, das ich das wert wäre? Ich will alles nicht mehr. Ich habe es so satt.  
  
Ich denke, das mein Überleben ein Zufall war. Ich meine, theoretisch hätte ich da draußen sterben können. Aber irgendwie habe ich auch das überlebt. Glauben sie, das überleben ein Fluch sein kann? Ich glaube es.  
  
Das Ministerium hat mir Fawkes überlassen. Bitte sagen sie Arthur, das ich will, das sie ihn kriegen. Ich denke, das Fawkes sich bei ihnen sehr wohlfühlen wir. Er weint so oft in letzter Zeit, und er singt nicht mehr. Bringen sie ihn dazu, wieder zu singen, bitte. Und sagen sie den Weaslys, das es mir leid tut. Das sie sich soviel Mühe gegeben haben, und das ich ihnen das niemals hätte vergessen. Und das sie weiterleben sollen. Und zeigen sie den Brief bitte keinem. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie die richtige Person für so was sind, aber.. ich hatte so ein Gefühl. Schließlich sind wir irgendwie in der selben Situation. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Sie können den Brief ja verbrennen, oder mich auslachen. Das macht mir dann nichts mehr. Weil mir dann nichts mehr etwas ausmacht.  
  
Denken sie nicht, das es sich nicht gelohnt hat, für das Gute zu kämpfen. Vielleicht hat es sich für die anderen gelohnt. Für mich jedenfalls nicht so wirklich. Ich habe im Kampf alles verloren, was für mich das 'Gute' war.  
  
Legen sie Albus Dumbeldore eine weiße Blume von mir auf's Grab.  
  
Danke für's lesen, falls sie bis hierher gekommen sind, und den Brief nicht schon vorher verbrannt haben.  
  
Ich denke, das mein Überleben ein Fehler war. Ich werde diesen Fehler jetzt korrigieren.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, bitte schön. Heute bin ich ich fleißig!  
  
@K-chan Deine Theorie ist nicht schlecht gewesen.. ( Und Lupin hat sich sicherlich über den Zettel gefreut. Keine Panik, der wird nicht für immer da unten modern. Nur noch ne weile..  
  
16.02.2003 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	21. Kapitel XXI

Kapitel XXI  
  
Ich hatte den Brief mehrmals hintereinander durchgelesen. Erst einmal überflogen, dann sorgfältig, Wort für Wort. Wahrscheinlich in der idiotischen Hoffnung, das die Worte ihren Sinn verändern würde. Das ich dann vielleicht gerade etwas anderes lesen würde, als Harry Potters Abschiedsbrief. Leider taten sie mir diesen Gefallen nicht. Stur blieben die mit schwarzer Tinte hingeworfenen Worte auf ihrem Platz, und so sehr ich auch geistig flehte, veränderte nicht ein Buchstabe seinen Platz, geschweige denn ein Satz seinen Sinn. Der Brief blieb, was er war. Ein Abschiedsbrief.  
  
Und zwar einer der Sorte, die ich niemals hatte bekommen wollen. Weil das, was in dem Brief stand, so verdammt logisch konzipiert war, so übersichtlich und nüchtern, das er einen fatalen Fehler vollkommen übersehen hatte. Denn inmitten einer solchen Nüchternheit übersieht man schnell, das ein Grundliegender Faktor fehlt: Nämlich der, dass das, was manche Leute 'Schicksal' nennen sollen, sich niemals irrt. Das alles immer irgendeinen Sinn hat.  
  
Es ist, als würde man versuchen, einen komplizierten Trank im falschen Kessel zu brauen. Als würde man, zum Beispiel, für den Wolfsbanntrank mit einem silbernen Kessel arbeiten wollen. Dann können alle Zutaten, Schneidegrößen, Garzeiten, Wassergrade und Reihenfolgen noch so richtig sein -das Ergebnis wird völlig wirkungslos sein. Und die Folgen wären fatal. Und genau dieser Fehler war in diesem Brief aufgetaucht.  
  
Vielmehr war es ein Brief der Sorte, die mir in den dunkelsten Stunden meines Lebens aus der Feder geflossen waren.  
  
Vielleicht war es genau das, was mich so an diesem Brief schockierte. Das er klang, als hätte ich ihn geschrieben. Zu nüchtern. Zu kalt.  
  
Es klang nicht nach dem jungen Schüler, den ich sieben Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte. Es war nicht das, was ich kannte. Keine Spur mehr von der Selbstherrlichkeit, dem Egoismus und dem Heldentum, den ich so an dem Jungen bemängelt hatte - es hatte mich so verdammt an den Vater erinnert, der immer Held sein wollte, ganz egal ob jemand einen Held brauchte oder nicht.  
  
Mitten in meine Überlegungen hinein hallte mehrere helle Glockenschläge, die mich zusammenfahren ließen. Wo zum Teufel kam hier eine Glocke her? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, und lauschte erst in die Stille des Hauses, um dann den Brief noch mal zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet. Und dann wäre ignorieren das beste.  
  
( Mehr als alles überrascht mich heute noch, das ich damals so verwirrt war, das ich meinem Verstand nicht mehr traute.. nicht mehr trauen konnte. Es war der einzige Zeitabschnitt meines Lebens, in dem mich diese Zweifel befielen. )  
  
Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die ersten Sätze gelesen, als ich die Glockenschläge wieder hörte. Diesmal mehrere hintereinander, drängend, hektisch. Wo sollte bitte hier eine - verdammt. Die Türglocke.  
  
Fluchend schälte ich mich aus meinem Sessel, legte die Rolle auf den kleinen Tisch und eilte zur Tür.  
  
Als ich die schwere Eichentür öffnete, schlug mir die eisigkalte Nachtluft entgegen. Draußen herrschte schwarze Nacht, und das einzige Licht, das auf meinen späten Besucher fiel, kam aus dem inneren des Hauses.  
  
"Guten Abend, entschuldigen sie die Störung, darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Wortlos trat ich einen Schritt zurück, und Arthur Weasly betrat mein Haus. Er war sichtlich komplett durchgefroren und aufgelöst. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte er keine guten Nachrichten für mich.  
  
"Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee?"  
  
In einem seltsamen Anfall von Gastfreundschaft wollte ich ihn in mein Wohnzimmer bitten, damit er sich aufwärmen konnte, aber er winkte ab.  
  
"Ich will sie nicht länger belästigen, ich habe auch nur eine Frage.. Haben sie vielleicht etwas von Harry gehört?"  
  
Eigentlich war es keine Frage, die er an mich hatte. Vielmehr war es aber ein verzweifelte Appell, irgendetwas zu tun.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Weasly holte Luft, seufzte tief und verzweifelt.  
  
"Er ist letzte Nacht verschwunden, und ich dachte, vielleicht... Vielleicht hätte sie eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte.."  
  
Also meinte er es ernst. Harry Potter war tatsächlich dabei, irgendwo in einer einsamen Ecke dieser Welt, Selbstmord zu begehen. Oder hatte es schon getan. Hätte ich das Pergament doch früher gelesen..  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
Sämtliche Hoffnung wich aus Weaslys Blick. Anscheinend war ich sozusagen die ;letzte Hoffnung' gewesen.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Gute Nacht."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Noch bevor er allerdings aus der Tür hinaus war, hatte ich eine Winterrobe samt Umhang gegriffen, und war ihm gefolgt. Er sah mich kurz überrascht an, dann verstand er und nickte.  
  
Hinter uns schlug die schwere Tür zu, und die Kälte der Nacht umfing uns. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Wo würde ich hingehen, wäre ich Harry Potter und würde mich umbringen wollen? Irgendwohin, wo sich um diese Uhrzeit niemand aufhalten würde. Irgendwohin, wo sich keine lebende Seele aufhalten würde.. keine lebende Seele.. keine Seele..  
  
"Mr. Weasly, suchen sie weiter. Ich melde mich wieder bei ihnen."  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in den schwarzen Nachthimmel und einem Stoßgebet zu den Sternen, das meine Vermutung richtig wäre, apparierte ich. Spätestens jetzt war mir klar, das diese Nacht keine angenehme werde würde.  
  
Es wurde immer kälter.  
  
_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Hallo.. ihr lieben Leser..#schleim#.. ich hab wieder etwas länger gebraucht, verzeihung.. bei mir dauert momentan alles immer etwas länger. Aber immerhin war ich schneller als das letzte mal..  
  
@Sarista Oh, was für ein liebes Review.. Ich liebe es, meine Leser zur Verzweiflung zu treiben.. ( Böses Fayet, Böses Fayet.. ) Wir werden sehen, nicht wahr?  
  
@Sam Black: Freut mich, das meine Geschichten deine Page bereichern.. *stolz* Antworten gibt's in diesem Kapitel nicht wirklich, das heißt, eigentlich gibt's sie schon, ihr müsst sie nur finden.. Viel Spaß beim Suchen. Für alle andere geht's im nächsten weiter.. und es wird hochdramatisch, versprochen. ( Was schreib ich nur?? *sich gedanken machen geht* ) ^_^  
  
@K-chan: Och, ich bin eben immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. *evil grin* Ich sehe ALLES.. ( *kurzen Anfall von Größenwahn hat* ) Nay, Neuseeland? Nicht wirklich. Obwohl, da könnte ich dann eine Crossover-Story drüber machen, mit Aragorn und Legolas und Harry und.. *sich backstein auf kopf hau* Aus welche Ideen bringst du mich da!!! *sigh*  
  
An alle anderen Reviewer, die mir so lieb geschrieben habe: Wie ihr seht, kann ich auch weiter schreiben, und dabei eure Fragen nicht beantworten.. *mmmuuhhhaaa* Ich bin eben grausam. Jedenfalls danke ich euch für eure Reviews und hoffe, das ihr nach dem Kapitel nicht allzu sehr eingeschnappt seid und brav weiter reviewt..  
  
Für alle neuen hier: Ich begrüße sie herzlich auf dem Flug "Phönixfedern" nach irgendwo...bitte schnallen sie sich an und legen sie sich die Taschentücher zurrecht. Hier spricht ihr Autor und Kapitän..  
  
Ein besonderer Knuddel geht an Angel1921 ( meine wohl begeisterteste Lesern, die sich den Rang nur noch mit: ) und an Mary-J ( teilt )..  
  
Ansonsten: Bonbons für alle!! *bonbons in die menge schmeißt*  
  
Wie immer,  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 3/3/2003 


	22. Kapitel XXII

Kapitel XXII  
  
Ich apparierte inmitten des dichtesten Schneegestöber, das ich je erlebt hatte. Der Wind peitschte mir entgegen und die über mich hereinbrechende Kälte raubte mir den Atem. Ich stand in völliger Dunkelheit. Dann hatten meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit angepasst und ich sah.. zumindestens ein wenig.  
  
Am Rande eines zerborstenen Waldes, heruntergemäht bis auf die Stümpfe, war ich dem Wind völlig ausgesetzt. Es gab nirgendwo einen Ort, an dem man hätte Schutz suchen konnte. Dieser Ort, der einmal der einzige Ort meiner Welt war, an dem man hätte Schutz suchen können und ihn auch bekommen hätte, würde niemals mehr irgendjemandem Schutz bieten.  
  
Vor mir sah ich die Ruinen.. vielmehr sah ich sie nicht. Es war zu dunkel dafür. Ich spürte sie.  
  
Ich spürte diesen Ort in meinen Knochen, in meinem Herzen und in den Resten meiner Seele. Es war, als würden die Geister der Toten nach mir greifen. Ihre Seelen schrieen um Hilfe, nach Rettung, nach Schutz. All die unschuldigen, alle unschuldigen Seelen schrieen meiner schuldigen Seele zu, brüllen und riefen, verlangten und klagten an.  
  
Für einen Moment dachte ich unter der Last zusammenzubrechen. Beide Hände gegen mein Gesicht gepresst um mich vor dem heulenden Schneesturm zu schützen und um die Erinnerungen von mir abzuhalten. Langsam sank ich auf die Erde, bis ich den kalten Boden unter mir spürte und meine Knie anzog und mich an einen der zerfetzten Baumstümpfe hinter anlehnte. Die eisige Kälte kroch vom Boden langsam meinen Rücken hinauf, verbreitete sich unter meiner dicken Winterrobe und verjagte jede Erinnerung an Wärme.  
  
"Hilfe."  
  
In meinen Ohren dröhnte der Lärm des längst vergangenen Kampfes. Die Schreie, das Krachen von fallendem Stein, das Splittern von Holz. Gleich einem Sog aus Geräuschen zog es mich hinunter, tiefer und tiefer in die Vergangenheit.  
  
Vor meinem inneren Augen erhob sich strahlend und stolz Hogwarts.. dieses Schloss, in dem ich und so viele andere Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Lärm der Schüler, das Läuten der Glocken, Schreie der Eulen, ein sanftes Blubbern aus einem heißen Kessel.. und Stimmen, so viele verlorene Stimmen. "Albus.." Stimmen, die niemals wieder erklingen sollten, die niemals wieder jemand hören würde, außer in der Erinnerung.. Sie schienen zu rufen. Sanft lockend, hin zu einem besseren Leben, weit weit fort von hier und heute. Ohne Ruinen, ohne Kälte und Hass. Sie heulten im Sturm, einander immer lauter übertrumpfen und überschreiend.. sie lockten.  
  
"Hilfe."  
  
Durch die aufgewirbelten Geräusche meiner Erinnerungen drang die leise Stimme erst kaum merklich.. dann lauter, lauter und lauter, bis sie auch den Sog übertönten, den Schneesturm überheulte und meine Erinnerungen verstummen ließ.  
  
"Hilfe."  
  
Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben. Ungeschützt peitschte der Schneesturm mir ins Gesicht, zerrte an meinen Haaren und ließ eiskalte Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Dann drang langsam ein Schimmer der Gegenwart durch den Vorhang des Vergangen. Gleich einem Vorhang, der morgens geöffnet wird und durch den die Sonne strahlt.  
  
Was wollte ich hier? Ich suchte ihn.  
  
Warum? Weil er hier sein musste.  
  
Woher wusste ich das? Ich spürte es.  
  
Warum stand ich dann nicht auf, und ging ihn zu suchen? Weil es kalt war.. es war so kalt.. und laut..  
  
Und auf einmal herrschte vollkommene, dunkle Stille um mich herum.  
  
-_-_- Author's Notes: Unfassbar.. ich habe tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Nun gut.. es ist vielleicht mehr eine Andeutung als ein Kapitel. Sowas ähnliches wie. Zwischenstück? Intermezzo. Zufrieden, irgendjemand? Ich hoff's. Tatsächlich ruhte dieses Stück ewig lang auf meiner Festplatte, war nur noch nicht ganz beendet. Keine Sorge, das nächste wird länger.. und kommt hoffentlich schneller. Danke an alle, die trotzdem noch Hoffnung hatten und reviewt haben.. besonderes Augenmerk auf „Bloody death eater". Sonst hätte es wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile gedauert.. danke für dieses schöne Review. ( Reviewt weiter, allesamt.. sonst dauert das bei mir wieder so ewig mit dem Weiterschreiben. ;) )  
  
Der dreiundzwanzigste Tag des vierten Monates in Anno Domini zweitausendvier. S.Fayet 


	23. Dunkelheit Kapitel XXIII

Kapitel XXIII - Dunkelheit

Tatsächlich hatte sich eine samtene, weiche Schwärze über mich ausgebreitet. Eine unheimliche Wärme stieg in meinem Körper auf und wärmte meine Glieder. Meine steifgefrorenen Hände hörten auf zu schmerzenm, und die Eiskristalle in meinen Haaren schmolzen. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich geborgen. Später sollte mir aufgehen, was für ein Gefühl es war, später sollte mir vieles klarwerden. In diesem Moment aber fand ich keine Worte. Mein Geist ruhte. 


	24. Kapitel XXIV

Kapitel XXIV 

Als die sanfte Schwärze langsam wieder von mir wich, kehrte die Fähigkeit des Denkens wieder in meinen Kopf zurück. Als hätte ich meine Ohren verstopft klangen die Schreie und der vergangene Lärm nun wie sehr weit entfernt. Ich konnte sie ausblenden, übergehen.

Um mich herum herrschet graue Dämmerung. Konturen von Ruinen, über die der Wind pfiff, und Reste des zerstörten Waldes. Natürlich waren die Körper alle fort, die Toten alle begraben, aber ich vermied es dennoch, mich allzugenau umzuschauen.

Mein Weg führte mich zielstrebig immer tiefer in das Grauen hinein. Mein Weg war schwer, ich musste klettern, rutschte ab, stürzte, stand wieder auf und kämpfte mich weiter. Mehr als einmal fürchtete ich, die Ruinen würden auf mich einstürzen und mich begraben - mich nachträglich mit in den Tod nehmen.

Aber die alten Reste trugen mich, wann immer sie auch noch so morsch erschienen. Nur kleine Steine fielen auf mich herab, mehr als blaue Flecken würde ich davon nicht zurückbehalten. Hogwarts war immer noch genauso vertrauensvoll wie immer. Noch trugen seine Steine mich.

Ich fand mein Ziel bald. Unübersehrbar lagen die mächtigen Reste des alten Turmes, der einst die Griffindorschlafsääle beherbergt hatte vor mir. Ich wusste, das er hier sein musste. Er war dorthin gegangen, wo auch ich hätte sterben wollen. Seine letzte Zuflucht. Sein Zuause.

"Hallo?"

Unheimlich hallte meine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit, und der Wind trug sie mit sich, so das sie wie ein Echo auf mich zurückstürzte. Hallo..hallo..hallo.. Hohl wie Geisterstimmen.

Ich stieg in den Turm, beziehungsweise über seine Überreste. Die fallenden Steine hatten sich ineinander verkeilt, so das eine Art Höhle entstanden war, auf der die schweren Reste lasteten. Vorsichtig schaute ich hinein.

In der Dunkelheit war jemand. Oder etwas, wobei mir persönlich der Gedanke an jemand besser gefiel.

"Lumos."

Das fahle Licht war nur schwach - zynisch wurde ich mir bewusst, dass ich früher ganze Schlösser hatte so erhellen können - aber reichte trotzdem aus, um mich das Wesen sehen zu lassen.

Als ich seinen Kopf berührte war er kalt und starr.

-

-

-

-

- Nach den Erzählungen der Molly Weasly -

Zwanzig Minuten später erlebte Molly Weasly den Schock ihres Lebens. Aus dem Nichts, und sämtliche Gesetze der Zauberei brechend, apparierte neben ihrem Bett eine Gestalt, beladen mit etwas unförmigen, schweren. Für eine Sekunde schwankte die Gestalt, dann brach sie unter ihrer Last ( und Molly war sich sicher, das es nicht nur die physische sein konnte ) zusammen. Als Molly sich über sie beugte erkannte sie beide. Doch bevor sie Freude empfinden konnte nahm sie auch etwas anderes wahr. Von beiden Gestalten ging Kälte aus, und als sie die Körper berührt nahm sie nichts anderes wahr als eine alles durchdringende Kälte.

-

Author's Notes:  
Fast ein Jahr hat das jetzt gedauert, und meine Kapitel werden immer kürzer. Und verworrener. Nachdem ich ungefähr 500 Versuche zerrissen habe, erschien mir das jetzt brauchbar. Danke an Lostsoul für die freundlichen Mails ( ich gebe mir Mühe noch zu antworten ) und alle andere Reviewer.

Gez. für Kapitel XXIII - Dunkelheit und Kapitel XXIV,

Fayet

XXXI/I/MMV


	25. Die Aufzeichnungen der Molly Weasly Kapi...

- Die Aufzeichnungen der Molly Weasly -

I.

Mit vielem hatten wir gerechnet - aber sicherlich nicht damit. Mitten in der Nach apparierte Severus Snape mit Harrys leblosem Körper in seinen Armen neben unserem Ehebett und brach augenblicklich zusammen. Ich würde behaupten unsere Verwunderung war größer als unser Schock. Gott sei Dank war Arthur immer auf alles vorbereitet und handelte auch in dieser Situation wieder blitzschnell und richtig. Dafür habe ich ihn schon immer bewundert.. aber das ist ja auch irgendwie sein Job. Ich war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt übrigens relativ sicher, das beide tot waren. Irgendwie waren sie so kalt, so kalt, das diese Kälte sogar von ihnen ausgestrahlt wurde und mir blitzschnell die Füße abfroren. Wäre Arthur nicht daheim gewesen, wäre ich wohl restlos überfordert gewesen. Aber so handelten wir schnell und schafften beide per Apparation nach Sankt Mungos, wo Medizauberer sich ihnen annehmen konnten. Diese schickten uns wieder nach Hause.. wir konnten sowieso nichts änderns. Alles lag in der Hand der Medizauberer, und viele hing davon ab, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um beide wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen. Und ob es ihnen überhaupt gelingen würde.

Daheim wartete eine völlig verwirrte Ginny auf uns. Unser einziges Kind - jetzt. Sovieles ist verloren gegangen, in diesen grauenvollen Jahren des Kampfes und in dieser einer, schrecklichen Schlacht. Soviele meiner Kinder.. kein Mensch der Welt sollte sein eigenes Kind begraben müssen. Aber wir hatten es tun müssen, und das gleich mehrmals. Unser einziges Mädchen war uns geblieben, nur noch unsere Ginny hatten wir. Und Harry? Ich hätte ihn ohne bedenken adoptiert. Das Haus war viel zu groß und viel zu still geworden..

Aber Arthur war anderer Meinung. Er meinte, dass es noch einen besseren Ort für ihn gebe.. und das dieser Ort Snape Manor sei. Ich habe das lange Zeit nicht verstanden. Harry, diesen armen Jungen diesem Mann überlassen? Er war immer auf unserer Seite gewesen, dieser Snape. Natürlich wusste ich das. Arthur mochte und vertraute ihm.

"Vergiß nicht, dass Albus Dumbeldore ihn so gut wie adoptiert und wie ein eigenes Kind geliebt hatte.."

Natürlich wusste ich das. Albus hatte sich selten bis nie in einem Menschen getäuscht. Er hatte Severus Snape immer vertraut. Sonst hätte er ihn nicht wieder zu Voldemort geschickt, immer wieder. Nützlich war er ja immer gewesen, und am Ende war jedem klar gewesen, dass Snape fest an Dumbeldores Seite stand. Er hätte den alten Zauberer nie verraten.

Fast alle fragten sich, woher wohl diese enge Bindung stammte. Viele waren neidisch und eifersüchtig - auch sie wollen in der Gunst des berühmten Zauberers stehen. Aber diese waren nicht klug genug um die Verbindung zu sehen.. auch mir wäre sie nicht so klar gewesen, hätte Arthur mich nicht einmal darauf gebracht, dass beide eigentlich einsam waren.

Außergewöhnlich klug, und beide ohne Familie.. niemand, den sie einfach so hätten lieben können. Über Albus Eltern wußte man nichts, und dass was man über Snapes Eltern wusste verdrängte man gerne. Was also wäre einfacher gewesen als die Schlussfolgerung? Beide einsame Männer, die viel miteinander arbeitetn und unter einem Dach lebten..

Es war Albus gewesen, der Snape zurück nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Nur wenige, diejenigen, die über die Brillianz des jungen Mannes wußten, waren davon begeistert gewesen. Misstrauisch wurde er beäugt, und es dauerte lange, bis er akzeptiert war. Es war wohl hauptsächlich sein Geist gewesen, der die anderen dazu gebracht hatte, es schließlich zu tun. Man wollte nicht gern gegen Snape sein. Am Ende war er mehr als akzeptiert. Viele aus dem Kollegium hatten ihn gemocht. Und wenige waren es gewesen, die ihn sogar geliebt hatten. 


	26. Die Aufzeichnungen der Molly Waeasly Kap...

- Die Aufzeichnungen der Molly Weasly -

II.

Der seltsame Mensch, der Severus Snape war - ist- beschäftigte uns in letzter Zeit mehr, als das je geplant war.

Am nächsten Mittag apparierten wir erneut nach Sankt Mungos, um nach Harry und Snape zu sehen. Aber die Medihexen schüttelten nur die Köpfe, und ein besorgt dreinblickender Zauberer im weißen Kittel zeigte uns den Weg in den Warteraum. Später, vielleicht, würden wir einen von beiden besuchen können.

Sankt Mungos war von jeher der sterilste Ort, den man sich auf der ganzen Welt vorstellen konnte. Jedenfalls hatte man dieses Gefühl als Besucher. Ich hatte alle meine Kinder zur Welt gebracht, und ich kann mit recht sagen, dass man es als Patient anders empfinden. Von der ausbezeichneten Qualität des Personals abzusehen, waren sie auch meistens eher freundlich, ganz entgegengesetzt dem normalen Bild, dass man sich von der Medihexe als eher mürrische Zeitgenossin macht.

Unruhig spazierten Arthur und ich im Wartezimmer auf und ab. Nach einer Weile gab ich es auf, setzte mich, und vertiefte mich in eine uralte Ausgabe der Zeitschrift "Hexe und Welt", dem Fachblatt für die moderne Haushexe von heute, das auf dem Titelblatt mit Strategien lockte, um ein besonders schönes neues Ringelmustern zu stricken.

Nach einer Weile blieb Arthur vor mir stehen und betrachtete mich liebevoll.

"Wie du das nur immer schaffst, selbst in solchen Situationen einfach so dazusitzen und abzuwarten.. ich meine, du hast ja recht, machen können wir sowieso nichts.. aber trotzdem.."

Dann begann er, seine Runden fortzusetzen.

Irgendwann, es war mitten in der Nacht, war der weißbekittelte Zauberer wieder da. Arthur saß längst neben mir, und ich war an seine Schulter gelehnt, auch fast schon eingedöst.

"Sie können, jetzt.. aber nur kurz."

Er führte uns durch lange Korridore, Treppen hinauf und in anderen teilen des riesigen Gebäudes wieder hinunter, durch noch viel mehr Korridore, durch die Medihexen huschten und in denen das Licht wie gefiltert zu sein schien, bis vor eine Tür.

"Intensivtrakt. Bitte Ruhe"

stand auf dem Schild, das an der weißen Tür hing.

Arthur und ich wechselten bedrückte Blicke. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter uns, und der Zauberer führte uns an weiter durch Korridore.

Ich besah mir unseren Helfer genauer. Er war sicherlich schon alt, mit langem, weißen Haar und einem Gesicht, das streng wirkte. Seine Augenfarbe konnte ich nicht sehen, was mir aber immer im Gedächtnis blieb waren seine Bewegungen. Diese Bewegungen waren das Markenzeichen des Personals in Sankt Mungo - leise, fließende Bewegungen, fast lautlose Schritte. Sobald wir den Intensivtrakt betreten hatten hatte ich mehr das Gefühl, einem Geist zu folgen als einem Zauberer. Arthur sollte mir bestätigen, dass auch er dies gefühlt hatte.. was wir damals noch nicht wussten war, wen wir eigentlich vor uns hatten.

"Hier, bitte. Aber nur kurz und - leise."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er eine weitere Tür, und Arthur und ich betraten auf Zehenspitzen und mit angehaltenem Atem das Krankenzimmer, in dem ein Licht herrschte, wie es nur entstehen kann, wenn viele mächtige Zauber am wirken sind.

-

S. Fayet

Der zehnte Tag des zweiten Monats in Anno domini 2005


	27. Kapitel XXV

Kapitel XXV

Mich umgab ein warmes Licht. Woher es kam konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, aber ich wusste, wo ich war.

Ich war wieder zu Hause.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, setzte mich in meinem Bett auf und es war mir, als wäre mir ein wahres Gebirge vom Herzen gefallen. Hogwarts! Alles war wieder gut..

Voller Energie schwang ich mich aus meinem Bett, wunderte mich ob meines körperlichen Zustands (keine Schmerzen mehr... wann hatte ich das letzte Mal keine Schmerzen mehr gehabt?), duschte und kleidete mich an.

Erst, als ich schwungvoll aus meinem Zimmer in die großen Gänge trat, wurde es mir bewusst. Es fehlte irgendetwas, irgendetwas war anders, als es das sonst immer gewesen war.

Es herrschte vollkommende Stille. So vollkommene Stille, wie man sie sonst nur auf Friedhöfen zu finden gewöhnt ist.

Die Gänge waren freundlich erleuchtet durch das Sonnenlicht, das überall durch die Fenster flutete und Muster auf den Boden zeichnete. Es war alles wie sonst, die Treppen bewegten sich, die Gänge hatten dieselbe Abfolge wie sonst, aber es war still.

Ich war die einzige Seele, die durch dieses Schloss wanderte.

Sanft kroch die Panik meine Wirbelsäule hinauf, wie ein eiskalter Wurm, der in meinem Innersten hauste.

Ich suchte das ganze Schloss ab. Jeder einzelne Raum, der mir bekannt war. Die Büros meiner Kollegen, ihre Wohnräume. Die Schlafsäle und Gemeinschaftsräume jedes Hauses. Albus Räume und sein Büro. Die große Halle.

Ich fand nirgends jemanden.

Langsam spürte ich, wie ich immer mehr verzweifelte. Ich versuchte, mich selbst zu beruhigen.. Keine Panik, Severus, es wird eine logische Erklärung geben..

Eine logische Erklärung für das Verschwinden von über 1000 Leuten?

Und erst, als ich auf den Astronomieturm trat, dämmerte es mir, warum.

Auf der Brüstung des Turmes saß Harry Potter, der Junge, der noch lebte und nicht mehr sprach.

Er saß einfach da und starrte über die malerische Landschaft in den einbrechenden Abendhimmel hinein.

"Sie sind alle fort."

Nach so langer Zeit wieder seine Stimme zu hören, diese Stimme, die mir immer mit einem einzigen Wort sämtliche Nerven rauben und mich an den Rand der Gewalttätigkeit hatte treiben können, ließ mich tief Luft holen.

"Sie sind alle tot, oder?"

Er drehte sich um und starrte mich an, so, wie er vorher den Abendhimmel fixiert hatte. Mit einer beunruhigenden Intensität.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Potter." Aber ich wusste.

"Oh, bitte... machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig. Ich war auch dabei. Sie sind tot. Alle."

Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wieso war dieses Schloss wieder da, was sollte es uns zeigen? Waren wir in irgendeinem grässlichen Alptraum gefangen?

Und konnte es einen Alptraum geben, der schrecklicher war, als die Realität?

-

22. Oktober 2005

Gezeichnet: Fayet


End file.
